Fall Like Shooting Stars
by heatt
Summary: After meeting one spring day, embarrassing at that, Troy and Gabriella had caught each others attention. To be together will be a test of their feelings for one another. The power of love they have unifying and falling like shooting stars for each other.
1. Hot As Ice

**Hey all! This is my new story, that's right _story_. I haven't decided how long it will be, actually I am still deciding what exactly this will consist of haha. It will probably be about 10 chapters long. Idk how I'll adjust to a full story by myself, hopefully well. I just started it because, tbh, I was bored out of my mind! Kaitlin fell asleep while talking to me so while I was waiting for her to wake, I started writing, that being said we can thank her for falling asleep lol. I will be honest, now that I have this and _This Is Your Life_ with Kaitlin, I will be busy. But TIYL will come first because we started that together and a while ago. That being said, don't be shy to read that and leave a review on Kait's account!  
**

**With spring right around the corner, I though I could make this a spring time based story. This story will probably consist of entire fluff, but don't worry, it will have its share of drama! Haha, I know, that's just what you wanted to hear. Well I'll allow you to read this now. Have fun! Love, Heat.**

**(btw the first paragraph is HAWT, not going to lie. Had that invisioned in my head for a while for a story.)  
**

**

* * *

**He lifted the green tee-shirt over his head, throwing it over to the evergreen grass, showing his rippling abs. The muscles in his arms bulging from the extremities of the hot heat radiating from the sun that Friday. Troy shook his head, sweat falling from his tanned face. Biting his lip, he picked the basketball back up.

Taking his time, he rounded the ball in his large hands, debating how he would approach the high net. He arched his hands, aiming the ball toward the net hanging over the garage door. Watching the round sphere swish through the net. He smiled a glistening smile.

Troy had forgot what it felt to just play basketball for fun, and not for a competition. That was the best feeling once the season was over. He could play just for fun, no one around to judge or have the added pressure. He walked to capture the ball, wiping the drenching sweat from his forehead.

"Troy, sweetie?" He heard his mother, Lucille Bolton, yell.

"Yeah, momma?" He replied, spotting her at the front door of the large brick house.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father and I are about to leave. How about you come help with these bags?" She asked politely.

"Sure, ma." As he met his mother at the door frame, he spotted two large bags, "Mom, you're going to be out of town for three days. You didn't need three bags of supplies."

"Troy, this one bag is mine. The other two are your fathers. He apparently had to bring entertainment for the entire weekend."

Troy laughed, "That's dad, I guess." Troy picked up two of the bags in one hand, the last and larger one, walking toward the two door garage, approaching the vehicle and placing the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Thanks, sweetie. You're going to be okay alone this weekend, right?" His mother asked concerned.

"Mom. I'm 17, I can take care of myself for three days...I hope," He joked.

"Okay, son. No parties while we are gone to this thing," His father, Jack Bolton, said as he met his family outside.

"Wouldn't think anything of you, sir," Troy smiled.

"Okay. Well were off. We'll see you Sunday!" Lucille said, pressing a kiss onto her songs forehead.

"Bye guys," Troy said, as he watched hi parents enter the vehicle, buckling and backing out of the drive way.

Troy picked up his ball to continue is own game of basketball. While playing he made sounds as though he was an emcee at his own personal basketball game. Adding in the sounds as he scored, and the audience cheering. He was in his own separate world from where he actually was. Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was May, of his junior year of high school. The schools in town had no school until Tuesday, giving them Friday and Monday off. Troy's parents had a reunion to attend to out of town, leaving Troy to himself in the large house.

As time passed, he grew increasingly tired. He decided to lay onto the grass next to his laid green tee had been placed. Without thinking he left the ball on the cement driveway, the ball began rolling toward the road.

Troy let out a groan. He picked himself off, walking slowly to capture the sphere. As he reached the road, where the ball had made it, he bent down to pick it up.

He felt something, or someone, trample over him.

"Ow!" He heard a small voice say behind him.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry, if I hadn't let my ball roll into the road you wouldn't have tripped ov-" He said, as the Goddess with deep brown eyes connected with his.

She starred intently back at his crystal blues.

"No, it's my fault," she whispered. "I should have watched where I was running..."

Troy stood up, holding his hand out to hers to assist her back to her feet. She took his hand with grace, gently regaining her balance.

She was wearing a skin tight dark red tank top with black spandex shorts, white Nike sneakers. Her hair tied in a high ponytail, her bangs swept across her forehead, sweat trickling down her round face. She was gorgeous, was Troy's first thought.

"I guess we both need to watch what we're doing..."Troy let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that'd be wise," she joined in his laughter.

"I'm Troy," He said, politely.

"Gabriella," She said shyly back, blushing.

They continued to study each other, while making their way to the sidewalk. Gabriella couldn't help but take in the sight of his abs. She swore she could lick off them, if given the chance of course.

"I-I-I....I should get going," Gabriella said, stuttering. She left another blush breakout onto her cheek bones.

Before Troy could respond, she was gone. Running away from him so quickly, he couldn't think of how to get her attention. Of all the times he was able to speak to a girl, he was never found so...dumbfounded in his life. He had never seen a girl so gorgeous, while running. There was something about her that he made him wish he'd said something to keep her to stay.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. What if he never saw her again? That could have been his only chance to find anything about her.

_Gabriella_. The name suit her too perfectly. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He had a strange feeling he had known her from somewhere, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of how that could be possible. He was damn sure she didn't attend East High, he'd definitely would have noticed that beauty at his school.

He wanted to know her. He needed to know her. Although he only found out her name just minutes before, there was some essence about her that he knew he couldn't resist.

He made his way back to his driveway, continue playing his game whilst thinking of her for the remaining day.

-

Gabriella continued running her two mile run throughout the town. She was cursing herself for being stopped by such a breath taking boy. The most breath taking guy she had ever seen. In the back of her mine, she knew she had known him from somewhere. He certainly didn't attend West High, no way in hell she'd miss seeing those crystal eyes during a day of school.

"Gabs!" She heard a voice yell. She turned her attention to where the voice had came from. She spotted a dark skinned girl, walking toward her.

"Hey, Tay," Gabriella smiled to her best friend. "What's up?"

"Just enjoying this hot weather. Looks like you...aren't. How can you run with all this hot weather?" Taylor McKessie asked with pure astonishment.

"Ambition? Thrive? Bored? Will? Workout? Any of those will be the answer," Gabriella said with a laugh. She stared at afar, her mind on other topics, like a boy she had met just minutes prior.

"Okay, what's really up? Your mind is way beyond all those. I can see it in your eyes, girl."

"I just...I ran into someone today...really, I _ran_ into them." She said with a blush.

Taylor let out a burst of laughter. "I hope you apologized. But who was it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. He was..." She paused before she would finish the sentence, she knew if she had said 'hot' that Taylor would possibly become absurd, saying Gabriella had to find out who he was. "..nice about it?" She finished lamely.

"Nice about you running him over with your killer legs?" Taylor edged for more information.

"Yeah...He said he was sorry, actually. More embarrassing, I fell on my ass," She thought of how he looked at her. Like she was a klutz, although when he held out his hand to assist her, she thought he had felt guilty. She wouldn't deny, touching his hand sent butterflies through her stomach.

Gabriella found herself coming back to hearing Taylor telling some story about her friends from East High.

"Tay, I don't know those people," Gabriella piped in, "how will I know what you're talking about."

"You've met them! And plus, you know Chad."

"I would hope so, you talk about him all the time," she said laughing. "But look, I have to get running. I promised my mom I'd be home to spend time with her during the long weekend. She won't be pleasant if I blow her off again," Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'll talk to you in school then? Or maybe this weekend! Oh yes, Gabs! We can get a group together and hangout! Enjoy all this heat together," Taylor said with excitement.

Gabriella let out a large smile. She knew how she and Taylor enjoyed the summer and all the great times they had together. "Alright, sounds good! Text me later and let me know when and where," Gabriella said as she took off towards her house, half a mile down the road.

As she finally reached her house, she walked around her large lawn to cool down her pulse, not wanting to become too overheated from the run. She made herself into the house, "Mom!" She yelled out.

"Oh, good. You're here," Her mother, Maria Montez said. "I say we just relax out by the pool today. It's too gorgeous outside to not enjoy it!"

Gabriella let out a large smile, "Sure thing, mom. Let me just change real quick and I'll meet you out there."

She climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, searching for a tiny black Billabong bathing suit that she'd probably be living in this summer. It was one of her favorites that she owned. He showed off her own tiny abs that had been growing as she worked out more as of late. She changed quickly, as she heard her phone vibrate on her bed. She picked up the small device to read a text message from Taylor.

"_So I have invite a group of people over to my house later. It's still early in the day, you can spend a couple hours with your mom and then come over. Sound good?"_ She said.

Gabriella quickly typed a response. "Yeah, my mom will be good with that. Who will be there?"

Before she knew it Taylor had replied. _"The usual. You, the twins, Zeke. Chad and a couple of his friends from East. We are having a cookout, too. So come hungry!"_

Gabriella laughed at her best friends demands. "Sounds great. I'll be over around 4," she typed. With that, Gabriella made her way to her back yard to spend the next couple hours with her mother.

"Hey mom," She said, walking onto the pool deck. "Gorgeous outside, huh?"

"Yes, it's so beautiful out here. How was the run?" Maria asked her young daughter.

"Great...well I stopped to talk to Tayl and kind of..ya know, ran into someone."

Her mother laughed, "That sounds embarrassing."

"It was. He was hot too, mom. Should have seen him!" She said. She could always tell her mother everything, especially when she couldn't tell Taylor. Her mother understood her so well, it's almost as though they were sisters than mother-daughter. Then again, when Gabriella would do things that she disapproved of, she would surely be more of a mother than a sister. She was still close to her mom, they had always been so. It was important to both that they remained close, seeing as they were all they had.

"I'm sure he was. Oh Chris and I are going out later, honey. So I hope you don't mind if we don't spend the entire night together." Maria spoke of her boyfriend of four months.

"No, it's cool. I have plans for later too. Just..don't tell me any details about Chris that I don't want to know, okay? Good, thanks!" Gabriella said laughing, her mother joining in with her laughter.

-

Troy was laying on his living room couch when he heard his door open.

"Troy!" He heard a voice boom through his house.

"Dude, Chad. Have you ever heard of fucking knocking? It would be the polite thing to do when coming over to someones house. Or how about even calling in advance? But, your fucking you. You never think of the polite things to do," Troy snarled.

"Troy, what the hell? PMSing much?" Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, said.

"No, just telling you to be fucking polite once in a fucking while," Troy retorted, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Whatever, dude. Anyways, Taylor invited us over later to chill and shit with some people."

"Maybe I had plans."

"Troy, don't be a dumbass. You know you don't have plans."

"Yeah, you're right."

"That's what I thought. But we better get going. We can just walk and be there in twenty minutes."

"Saving the planet-what a heroic thing to do, Chad."

"I know. I should be the new superman or something."

The teenagers made their way to out of the house, Troy grabbing his house keys along the way, locking the door behind him.

"So, man," Troy began, "What's with you and Taylor anyways? Like, I know when she was at East you guys were friends. But now at West you guys hang out a lot more."

Chad shrugged. "She's doing her thing there and I doing mine at East. Were seeing how things are going to be if we start dating."

Troy laughed, "Chad dating Taylor, the genius formally at East High now at West High, who would have guessed that ever happening."

Chad hit the back of Troy's head, "Shut the hell up."

"Fuck. No one said it was a bad thing. She's cool."

Chad smiled, "Yeah, she is."

"She can also tutor you in Chemistry," Troy laughed, Chad sending him a death glare. "Chad, you know its true. She will be on your ass to do good in school."

"She already is," He said, as they both laughed.

They had reached Taylor's house, walking to the front door, knocking. They stood quiet waiting for anyone to answer.

"Hey!" Taylor said as she opened the door.

"What's up Tay?" Chad said hugging the young girl.

"Nothing. Hey, Troy." She said as Troy nodded, as she opened the door wider it revealed a brunette girl with the beautiful brown eyes.

"Troy this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton." Taylor introduced.

Gabriella's eyes doubled in size. _That is how I know him, Taylor has talked about him and shown pictures of him and Chad before_. She felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Hi, Gabriella," Troy mumbled.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella barely whispered, more nervous and shy than she had been earlier that day. "If you guys excuse me I-I.....I have to g-go do some-something." She said to make a quick escape, leaving the three teens confused.

Moments had passed as Gabriella seemed to disappeared from the, now large, group of kids who were gathered at Taylor's house.

Troy excused himself from his friends to locate the kitchen to grab another Mountain Dew. As he reached the kitchen, he saw a small girl curled up in a ball. He immediately knew the girl, as he had been, almost, properly introduced to her a while ago.

Troy laughed at her position. "We have to stop meeting in these weird moments," he said.

Gabriella looked at him, he was much taller as she was on the floor. She stood up leaning against the counter. "Yeah, that'd be nice..."She said quietly.

They stood in the kitchen, absorbing the long awkward silence that was present in the large white kitchen.

"I hate awkward silences, along with celery," Troy finally said, as he spotted celery sitting on the counter top.

Gabriella let out a giggle. "Me too...and me too. And carrots, their so disgusting."

Troy opened the fridge to find a cold Mountain Dew, "Do you want one?" he asked, watching as she nodded her gorgeous round head. "I thought I knew you from somewhere when you...uh. That happened," he laughed.

"How do you know who I am..." Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled a small cute smile, "Chad. He speaks of Taylor _a lot_. And sometimes he brings you up and has pictures on his phone of you and Taylor. Wow, I didn't want that to sound that creepy. Trust me, I am not a stalker."

Gabriella laughed. "It's okay. I believe you. Same thing goes for me though. Taylor talks about Chad so much that I feel like I am the one who is almost dating him. She has pictures of him with her, him with you and just him all over her room," Gabriella said. "Not that I...like..stare at you in the pictures...or anything...shit," Gabriella cursed to herself.

Troy laughed. "My striking looks caught your attention, huh?"

Gabriella blushed. _This is beyond humiliating_.

"It's okay. I'd be lying if I said I didn't stare at you in the pictures either. Okay, now I am the one embarrassed," Troy said feeling his face flush.

Gabriella let a smile grow onto her small lips. "I'm sorry, again. For running into you, I mean. I wasn't paying attention."

"Look, don't worry about it. If I hadn't of been lazy and held onto my ball, you wouldn't of had anyone to trip over...although it was hilarious...kind of. I don't regret it, I mean."

They both laughed. "So you play basketball?" Gabriella asked, curious.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a game when I took a rest then. I never did finish it though," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, looking to his eyes. "Well, go finish it. No one said you couldn't finish here."

"Okay...only if you play with," Troy grew a croaked smile.

"Will you let me win?"

Troy shrugged. "If I want to be nice."

"Okay. But be nice, I like winning," She laughed, Troy joined her. "Taylor has a net out front."

They made their way to the front yard to play their own game together, as the rest of their friends were out back enjoying the company there. Troy and Gabriella didn't forget about the cookout, but had other things in mind then just standing around talking, they enjoyed each others company and found it easier to speak to each other as they continued.

As they continued their game, Troy held onto his word, allowing her to win. Along the way, teaching her how to shoot the ball properly, as she still missed. He then convinced her a "Granny Shot" was the best for her, as she took the shots they had gone in. She was convinced that one day, Troy would teach her how to shoot properly.

"Will you?" She asked.

"Teach you? Yeah, it'd be fun," Troy said sincerely. He approached her, grabbing the ball from her hands. "It's not that hard," he said as her shot the ball, making it into the net easily. "See? Piece of cake," he laughed.

"Yeah for you," she laughed.

"For you too. You'll get it, I know you will."

Gabriella nodded in response, smiling, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down to the ground. "L-Let's head back there? It's really h-hot here," She said as she noted how close to Troy was to her at the moment, his chest nearing hers.

"Alright," he said, walking around the house, making their way to Taylor's in ground pool. He had placed his shirt on a lounge chair walking toward the pool, debating whether he wanted to get him.

Little did he know, Gabriella was watching, as she took off her sundress, quietly making her way over to the gorgeous boy. She ran up behind him, pushing him into the pool, as he hit the water, she let out a bust of laughter.

As Troy came up for water, "You think that's funny huh?" He asked her.

"Y-yes" She said between her giggles, holding her stomach. Without paying attention, she hadn't noticed as he got out, and quickly taking her in his arms.

"Troy, don't!" She yelled.

"Oh yes," he said jumping into the pool, while she was still in her arms.

As they both came up from under the water, she held her thin arms around his neck, not daring to let go. As the water dripped from her face, she opened her eyes to see he was starring at her intently again, as if he was studying her. She watched as a smile grew on his lips, in response, she smiled too. Without noticing, she had her legs wrapped around his torso, holding tighter with her arms.

"I'm not a good swimmer," she said with a laugh, meaning her words.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go," he said, also meaning his words.

* * *

**You didn't think I'd leave you guys hanging without saying thanks for reading, did ya? Lol. Well thank you, I'll update when I can (a couple times a week hopefully.) And do me a favor by hitting that pretty green button over there and telling me what you think! hehe. Love, Heat**.


	2. Crush

**WHAT UP SONS?! Haha. I am currently jammin' to some sick tunes (Rehab by Rihanna just ended and now Love Story by Taylor Swift is playing, yes I know. You love these details.) I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and who put this story on their alerts and favorites! You have no idea how much that makes me smile. Now I know, some of you are probably "wait...they just met and are already flirting..they barely know each others names! THAT IS SO WEIRD WHAT" But things do eventually slow down, maybe. Like I said, I am just writing this as I put it out lol. But again, I know how you guys love this fluff, so maybe I'll keep up with this pace lol.**

**AND I SAID, ROMEO SAVE ME I'VE BEEN FEELING SO ALONE. I KEEP WAITING, BUT YOU NEVER COME. IS THIS IN MY HEAD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK. HE KNEELS TO THE GROUND AND PULLS OUT A RING AND SAID, MARRY ME JULIET-YOU NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE, I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S ALL I REALLY KNOW! yes, i love that part of the song lol, and I want no drama about Taylor and Joe on here either. Don't hate on an amazing song.**

** Now onto some serious business. Apparently, I should win some sort of award for my Author's Notes because, well that's what Kait told me. I get told a lot that my Author's Notes are great. In the words of Kaitlin, "lmao i look forward to your Author's Note. I love them so much" well...she said something like that, along with Coralee who always loves them. They always IM me on yahoo and talk about it. I feel honored, ngl (not gonna lie), that my talents of...being weird and hilarious are being recognized (lol now people probably think I'm conceited...lmfao) . I would like to thank my mom, my dad, Zac Efron, uh...the people who invented spaghetti and the people who make my Chinese food (the Chinese people, omg ily) lmfao.**

**Speaking of Kaitlin, I would love for everyone of you (unless you don't want too lol), to head over to her account and read This Is Your Life. We are co-writing that and we'd love it if you read and reviewed it. IT MAKES ME SMILE AND WE ALL LOVE A HAPPY HEAT!!!!!! And a happy Kaitlin is great too :) -btw, Kait you should feel honored that I just talk about you all the time in my A/N's. It's like you are famous.**

**SO HELL NO WE DON'T DANCE, 'NLESS WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE THEN WE PULL UP OUR PANTS AND HIT DA DANCE FLOO BABY. SO?  
**

**IF YOU WANNA CHANCE BETTA GET UP N DANCE 'NLESS YOU CAN'T REALLY DANCE, IN THAT CASE STAY AT HOME. _PLAYAS ONLY_. -Hook It Up song by Vanessa Hudgens. Go out and buy her album Identified, it's great lmao. VANESSA WOULD BE PROUD THAT I AM PROMOTING HER ALBUM lmao.**

**Without further ado, and well I'm sure you're sick of me just...talking on here, here is chapter two!**

**

* * *

**Gabriella woke up Saturday morning, laying on the floor next to large bodies. At first she was startled by the unrecognizable body, as she sat up she remembered she was still at Taylor's, for she and everyone else has decided to stay at her house.

She remembered that they had finally settled down in the house at about two in the morning. Gabriella had decided to sleep on the floor, she knew Taylor and Chad would be camping out in her room talking, or other things, for hours after everyone was sleeping. She remembered she decided to sleep on the rug in the living room, and finally remembered her and Troy were the lasts to fall asleep.

They had stayed outside talking while the gang was entering the house, they wanted to talk and get to know each other more. Gabriella didn't mind at all, after all they had been flirting the entire time they were at her house. She couldn't remember a time when she was just able to hangout with a boy and have things be laid back, but with Troy it was. He was very laid back, like Gabriella herself. She noted how easy he was to speak too, but she didn't want to look much too into it yet. He was a guy who was cute, very cute. He also had a great personality, could make her laugh, fun to be around.

Oh yeah, she wasn't thinking too much into it at all.

She sat her petite body up onto the couch where no one had slept. She looked over to the large clock hanging on the wall and realized it was 6:32 in the morning, she had only gotten about three hours of sleep, how the hell was she awake? She wondered to herself.

She saw the body she was nearest too stirring as he left his head. She rubbed his eyes to take in the light, he was adorable Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey," Troy said with a yawn. "What time is it?" He asked her.

"Six-thirty" she whispered in return.

Troy chuckled, "Why are we awake?"

Gabriella joined his laughter, "I was wondering the same thing. It's much to early to be up when we didn't go to sleep until a couple of hours ago," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah," he said, letting a smile play onto his thin lips.

They let silence overcome them, until Troy motioned them to make their way outside so they didn't have to whisper around their friends as they slept. They made their way to a lounge chair near the pool. Gabriella curled up to the back, as Troy sat on the foot end of the chair. Gabriella let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked huskily, his voice not quiet awake yet.

"Yesterday in the pool," She said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, you pushing me in. So hilarious," he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't lie, it was hot out here so you didn't mind the cool water!" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, it was fun," he answered honestly. "I don't know what I'm going to do today now. Had fun yesterday and barely slept cause someone wanted to stay up and talk," he eyed her.

"Hey! You wanted to stay up too. Don't blame it all on me!"

Troy laughed, "Nah, it's okay. But really, I will probably go home and sleep."

"Yeah, me too. And a shower would be nice," She let out a sweet laugh out of her mouth.

Troy smiled at her angelic laugh, it was cute. He couldn't deny that Gabriella was gorgeous, intelligent-really intelligent at that, and was fun to be around. He was instantly attracted to her. He loved all the fun they had together yesterday, he wouldn't deny that.

Last night while they were talking he had found out that she was running yesterday, not for any training but just for the fun of running. Just as Troy had just been playing basketball for the fun of the game, although Gabriella wasn't on any team for running. He learned that she loved being occupied, being in motion, that she couldn't be bored doing nothing all day. That was definitely something he liked in a girl, not one where she just sat at her computer all day.

"Yeah," He said shortly, "But I better get going though. My parents are probably calling the house to make sure it's still safely on the ground and not burnt."

"Oh..." Gabriella said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well we have to hangout again...right?" She asked, not sure what he would say.

Troy put on a glistening smile onto his lips, "Of course we do."

Troy stood up from the chair, as Gabriella followed as if he had demanded it but she did so naturally. She started making her way back into the house, before Troy had stopped her.

"What, no hug?" Troy said with a flirtatious smile, watching Gabriella make her way back to Troy. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her thin arms around his neck, resting her chin against his shoulder, feeling Troy wrap his arms around her waist. "I had fun with you," he whispered like someone would hear them.

"Me too," she said with a smile.

As he let go of her waist, he asked for her cell phone to enter his number, in case she wanted to "talk" later on if she was bored, or miraculously not tired from the lack of sleep.

"I'll see you later, Gabi?" He asked with hope laced in his voice.

"That you will," she replied, watching him make his way to the front lawn, walking his way to his house in the opposite direction as her was. Without acknowledging it, she had a smile on her face. She knew she would not be able to get him off her mind for a while, not that she wanted too.

"Well this sucks, why did he have to leave me here with unconscious people?" Gabriella laughed at her thought.

-

Gabriella laid on her bed, knees bent, listening to her favorite songs coming from her loud stereo. She had just got home three hours ago, after taking a nap and a shower she was full of energy. It was still nice outside but she hadn't felt like moving quiet yet, relaxing before she became too bored from doing nothing. If there was one thing she hated, it was being bored and wasting her time doing nothing, she always had to be doing something. She liked keeping busy and having fun whereas some people just rather relax all day. She couldn't do that, she would grow to antsy for that, she knew cause she tried once before.

She had changed into a light yellow basic tee-shirt, along with flared faded jeans, with a hole in the right knee. They had been worn out, that was for sure, but they were her favorite jeans. She wore them more often than any pair she had ever owned. They were too comfortable to now love wearing. She was weird, she loved a pair of jeans, but you can't deny one lovely pair of shredded, loose fitting jeans. Ask any girl.

She was a little worried that Troy hadn't called of texted her yet today, although she figured he was taking his nap or something other than thinking of her. He was a guy after all, they liked to focus more on their video games than anything. But, Troy seemed different than other boys. He liked sports and also liked to keep busy, like Gabriella. Maybe he just had other plans? He may have gotten sick from not sleeping? Or he didn't like her, and he hated when he realized she sucked at basketball?

And maybe she was thinking way too much into this. Yeah that seemed like a good thought.

"Lolli, lolli, lolli, lolli. Let me see you pop that body" She sang to herself as the song played from her stereo, as she thought of more reasons as to why the blue eye God hadn't spoke to her.

"Ugh, stop!" She cursed to herself.

As she spoke the words, it was almost as if he had heard her thoughts, she felt her cell phone vibrate on her stomach. She panicked for what it could say, she debated whether she should have read it or not. He may have wanted to hang out, or maybe it was a mistake to text her.

"Stop it, Gabriella. You will never know unless you flip the damn phone open," she said to herself. It was a habit that she just started today thinking about him. She took a breath before opening the phone. Twiddling with her thin fingers, she slightly opened the phone and slammed it shut. "Fuck my life," she whispered. Taking another breath she finally opened the phone.

"_Hey,"_ he said. She was nervous for that? What was wrong with her? Oh that's right, she liked a boy she had just met yesterday. Damn love, or, crushes. Damn boys.

She quickly typed her response, "Hi there," she said, pressing the green 'Send' button.

Before she knew it, he replied.

"_What are ya doing over there?"_ He said. Well other than thinking about him every second since he left her this morning, nothing.

"Um, nothing really. Thinking about going out and doing something," she typed.

"_Like what?"_

"I don't know...I haven't been roller blading in a while, so maybe that."

"_That sounds fun,"_ He responded.

"Here's your chance Gabriella. Ask him," She told herself. Her fingers started shaking uncontrollably for her response, as she typed she continued misspelling words, she hadn't known what to say but she wanted to see him. She finally sent her reply, "Um yeah. You should join me, I'd like the company."

Her butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach, not knowing what he would say to her. He could say no. He might say he can't or doesn't want too. Or he may have broken his legs since she seen him while he was walking a slow pace to his house.

"_Yeah, that sounds fun,"_ or he might say yes. She squealed to herself. Her heart racing, it was now going a thousand miles an hour. He said yes, she couldn't believe it. She kept reading the text over again, then realized ten minutes had passed and he is probably wondering what is taking her so long to reply.

"Okay, I'll be around in about ten or fifteen minutes. Hopefully you can keep up with me :)" She sent.

"_Well see about that Brie :)"_ She squealed again. Wait, what? He called her 'Brie'? No one ever called her that, her heart became to flutter. He had a nickname for her. Her own nickname from Troy. Her feet started to kick on her bed from the excitement, her smile erupting her thin, glossed, lips.

Gabriella ran to her closet to grab a fresh pair of socks so her feet wouldn't blister from the blades. As she slid them on in a hurry, she grabbed a pair or blue flip flops in case they would stop blading and walk around. She quickly made her way to her one door garage, locating her black blades. As she latch them, she couldn't help but think about all the scenerios and conversations they could have.

"STOP!" She yelled to herself again, "you are thinking way to much into...roller blading with...the most gorgeous boy in..the world. With the best smile ever." She thought for a second, "fuck my life," she cursed again.

-

Troy paced his house, attempting to make time pass quicker before Gabriella would arrive. He had his blades placed by the front door, he was simply waiting until the last possible second to put them on. He had made sure he smelt decent, which he did. He used his Axe body wash when he got home from Taylor's that morning. He made sure the house was clean, for if she had come inside he wouldn't look like his family lived in a mess of a house, which was impossible since his mother cleaned it obsessively. The empty house seemed much larger when he was alone, he couldn't help but prance around once Gabriella said she'd like _his company_ for blading, the large house seemed much larger when he ran with excitement.

Wearing a dark navy blue polo, sculpting his muscular arms and his muscular body, with tan cargo shorts. It was too hot for him to wear jeans that day, and that jeans were uncomfortable to wear in his thoughts.

Troy looked at the clock for the seventeenth time while waiting for Gabriella. He had figured she would be here soon.

"_I am almost there,"_ She just texted him, as if it were time work and she knew he was wondering when she'd arrive.

He smiled as he typed his response, "I'll be ready for ya :)" he pressed the green 'Send' button. He slid the phone into his back pocket, and grabbing his backpack, to carry his baldes in later. with his iTouch in the side pocket of the bag. They may talk about music, and he might need his iTouch. Who knew what would happen? Maybe she would want to look at it, which seemed to happen whenever someone noticed he had the expensive device.

He started latching his blades, grabbing his brown leather sandals in hand, in case then stopped somewhere and needed to wear something other than blades. He made his way out the front door to see the beauty of a Goddess entering his driveway.

She looked up to him, her toffee colored eyes connecting with his ocean blues. She let a large smile onto her freshly glossed lips, Troy letting a smile grow onto his also. She is gorgeous, he thought to himself.

"Hi," Gabriella said shyly.

"Hey," Troy responded.

"Are you ready?" She asked, although she knew she should have known the answer seeing as he had his blades on and sandals in hand, as she did.

Troy laughed, "Yeah, I am. Let's get going Montez."

"Alright, Mr Bolton," She smiled.

"Don't call me that," he said as they both laughed, "I don't want to think of my dad when I'm with you," he smiled widely.

"Alright," she said.

They made their way blading down the street on the warm day. For the first few minutes, no words were exchanged, both trying to conspire of how to start their conversation for the time being. Finally they settled on a neutral conversation, Chad and Taylor. They both laughed how the two couldn't seem to just get together and just "best around the bush" in Troy's words. Eventually the conversation got more in depth and got to more interesting topics. The began to speak of a song that Troy had liked, Gabriella had never heard, with that Troy was able to take out his iTouch.

"Oh, you have one of those things," Gabriella said with interest.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Troy said, scrolling through the songs finding the right one. As he found it he placed one ear phone in his ear, the other he handed to Gabriella who placed it in her ear. Looking down to the device, Gabriella finding it too interesting and forgot to pay attention as to where she was going.

"Ow!," She said as she fell to the ground after rolling over a branch that was laying in the road.

Troy burst into laughter, "Here," he said, lending out his large hand to help her up. "You aren't the most graceful person on your own two feet," he joked.

Gabriella took his hand, rolling her eyes laughing along with him. "Yeah, you could say that," she said as she was stable on her feet.

Troy smiled a glistening smile that could give the sun a run for its money, if it had money. Gabriella couldn't help but smile in response to his gorgeous one. They continued to blade through the town, not letting go of each others hands. As Gabriella noticed he hadn't let go of hers, she felt herself flutter once again that day. She could get used to that feeling.

"Oh, I love this song!" Gabriella yelled out, suddenly as she scrolled through Troy's songs.

"What song?" He asked, not quite sure as to what song she was talking about.

Gabriella handed over one of the ear phones to Troy, taking it placing it into lobe, hearing the familiar, and yet very popular song.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away._ Troy heard singing, he laughed.

"You like that song? Of course, it's basically for girls anyways," Troy continued laughing.

Gabriella shot him a glare, "Excuse me, but apparently you listen to it too since this is on your iTouch."

Troy blushed, "Okay, it's a good song!"

Gabriella let out a giggle, "Told you so."

"Oh you think your bad ass now for proving me wrong?" Troy said, slyly.

"I am bad ass, what are you talking about?" Gabriella laughed.

"Oh we'll see who is a bad ass," Troy said, tugging her arm over to the side of the ground, falling on the grass pulling her down to the ground, laughing at her falling down with him.

He looked down at her, laughing at the fun they were having, resting her hand on his chest, lifting herself up from the grass. "That was so mean!" She said through her laughter.

Troy laughed along with her, "That's what you get." He said, resting his large hand on her small waist.

Gabriella caught her breath at the touch of his cool hand. Not only had they been holding hands today, but he was touching her waist. If she didn't think enough about him, she would definitely think about this day and all the touches they had done. "Too much fun," she said.

"No such thing as too much fun," Troy said surely.

Gabriella finally got herself to sit up, "That is true."

They continued talking in the grass, resting their legs, enjoying each others company. Hours passed as they sat in the grass. Troy had sat up staring intently at her, his legs bent, resting his arms on his knees. Gabriella sitting Indian style, deep into the conversation they were sharing, as people walked by the twosome. The changed out of their blades, started walking toward her house as it was getting late in the day.

They reached her house, neither wanting the day to end, but both exhausted from the long and enjoyable day they had together.

"I still don't get how you can wear jeans when it's this hot out here," Troy said as they walked up her driveway.

"It's jeans? There isn't much to get. Also, they are my favorite jeans and...I ran out of shorts to wear," Gabriella said with a laugh.

Troy joined her adorable laughter. "Well those spandex you were wearing yesterday made your ass look good," he said, jokingly and yet meaning every word.

Gabriella grew a repulsed look, "You looked at my ass?!" She turned her neck to look at her back side as though she could see it in her loose fitting jeans. "That is...not very..." Gabriella blushed.

Troy laughed more, "It's okay. You have a great ass, I'll be honest."

Gabriella blushed more as she believed he was telling the truth, "thanks..."

"Don't be ashamed."

"Well, if it means anything, you have a good ass too," Gabriella smiled, trying to get out of her embarrassment.

"Thanks, I do butt exercises to get it to look as great as it does now!" He said jokingly, letting himself laugh and Gabriella joining it.

"You make me laugh too much," she said.

"You like it."

Gabriella smiled, looking down to her feet, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. As they reached her front porch she placed her blades off to the side.

"Well, thanks for hanging out with me today...and yesterday."

"No problem, it was fun," he said, she watched him grow a genuine smile. "One time, we are going to hangout and you won't trip over something. I can see it happening."

Gabriella laughed, "I hope so," she whispered.

"Well...um, I'll s-see you later?" He said with hope.

She nodded, "you can count on it," smiling a shy smile.

"Bye, Brie," He said making his way off the porch, to the sidewalk, with his blades in his backpack, stuffing his hands in his front pockets, not that Gabriella was watching him or anything. Once she lost view of him, she sat on the chairs on the porch. As she sat, she kicked her feet out in front of her.

"He is so cute!" She said to herself. She sat in the chair thinking of everything they spoke of that day, the hand holding, him touching her waist. She had to see him again, soon. There was nothing she wanted to do more than spend time with him.

Gabriella then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. A text message from none other than him.

"_I don't think I've ever been more nervous about holding anyones hand as I was to hold yours :)"_ He said.

With that Gabriella felt herself flutter, melt and a large beaming smile grow onto her lips.

She quickly typed her response, "I don't think I have ever been so nervous for that either. I had a lot of fun with you Troy." With that she heard her mothers car enter the driveway.

"Hey mom," She said, looking down to her phone, waiting for him to quickly reply to her.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" Maria asked her teenage daughter.

Gabriella smiled, "It was nothing short of amazing," she said honestly.

"Oh really? What did you do?"

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate, she flipped it open.

"_Good :)"_ With that Gabriella closed her phone, not knowing how she could respond. "I had fun with...a friend," she said with a smile.

Her mother smiled, "This friend seems to be a boy. And from the smile on your face, a very cute boy."

"You have no idea," She said honestly.

* * *

**EVERYONE TOGETHER NOW, AWWWWW!!!!!! lmfao. Thank you for reading and hit the pretty green button right under my endless talking rants! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It means so mucho (woo my spanish is still inact) to me. Love, Heat. P.S. KEEKZ/KIRSTEN/DANCINLUVA, and everyone else lol, IT IS A CUTE DAY FOR ME IF YOU CAN TELL! :) THANK YOU AGAIN, LOVE HEAT :)**


	3. Until You're Mine

**Hey all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it makes me smile so much. It took me a while to write this one for some reason, I kept getting stuck. Also, I had to wait for Kaitlin to write chapter 12 of TIYL so I could write 13, like I said that comes before this. But anyways, I knew what I wanted in this chapter here, but it seemed to take me a while to get there. This is more of a filler, "what, a filler at chapter three????" Yeah I know, kind of sad. But I like the ending of this one, everything is kind of leading up to things in this story.**

**I was speaking to Kaitlin, as always-I never..not talk to her, but I got an amazing idea for an upcoming chapter for this story. It's something that just kind of came to mind, let's just say, the chapter title is from one of the best, if not the best, song by Christina Aguilera. Speaking of Kait, she has a new oneshot out that I suggest you to read, it's my favorite that she has written to date. So wonder over to Kebarrera and read...everything on there, all of them are really good!**

**Well that's it. Have fun reading! Love, Heat.**

**

* * *

**Troy Bolton woke up Sunday morning feeling nothing but a burst of energy. Another day of sun and great weather, it was going to be a great day. Any day that had great weather was meant to be a great day. He walked over to his balcony doors turning the knob, walking out to the white railing, feeling the sun beat on his face immediately. He stretched his arms, watching birds fly across the light blue sky, taking in the spring scent that was present outside. He loved days like this.

After roller blading with Gabriella the previous day, he was more exhausted than he anticipated he would be, she tired him out pretty well. After just a couple hours of sleep at Taylor's, using his energy to roller blade and keep up with her, he was exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as he laid on his bed, flirting with a girl could take out a lot of energy it seemed.

He liked Gabriella. He liked her a lot, he wasn't sure how she felt yet although he was sure she liked him but he didn't want to sound cocky and say that aloud, although he wouldn't deny he was usually cocky when it came to any other girl, but she was different. He also knew that it was a matter of time that Chad would find out that Troy had, dare he say it, a crush. He hated the word, guys weren't meant to have crushes on girls. It was in no way a masculine word. For a guy who liked a girl, what was it called? They like _liked_ them? That made him sound like he was in sixth grade all over again.

Gabriella seemed like a private kind of girl, but he knew girls. They told a couple close friends and then soon a whole town would know about it. Well, that could be a good thing then he would know if she liked him as he liked her, maybe. He was clearly thinking too much into this. He had only known Gabriella for two days. But he did note how her face lit up when he called her "Brie" yesterday. Her smile grew about the size of, well, a really big and amazing smile. It was beautiful on her, she was already the most beautiful he had ever seen but that was the moment he knew he knew he couldn't get enough of her presence. He was hooked on that smile, he would do anything to see it again. He was determined.

He walked back to his bed, locating his cell phone placed on the night stand, there was no way he would stay locked in this house on a day like this. He needed plans, and he had a plan. He started dialing the number of his best friend.

"The fuck, man! It's...8:13 in the fucking morning," Chad said as he answered the phone.

"Dude, get the fuck up. If it were Taylor calling you wouldn't be a bitch like this," Troy responded.

"Yeah well she's hot, you're fucking dick."

"Hey, my dick has nothing to do with this, it's bigger than yours anyways."

"Too much fucking info, you wouldn't no that anyways cause you've never seen it. Unless you are some fucking creep spying on me in my shower..."

"Whatever, call Taylor and tell her you have plans to hang out with her today," Troy demanded.

"Why, I don't have plans. And she is probably sleeping, unlike you I am considerate of peoples sleep."

"Dude, during basketball you called me at fucking five in the morning everyday, don't say shit. But call her, tell her...we are going to beach or whatever. I don't know just bring her. I want to do shit today, it's amazing outside," Troy said honestly.

"Let me guess, you want her to bring along Gabriella?"

Shit, Troy thought to himself. "Dude, what makes you ask that?"

"Troy, everyone saw you two at Taylor's, it's like you had your own party with her...without the sex."

"Shut the fuck up. But yeah, ask her to bring Gabriella, I don't want to be alone with you and Taylor, who knows what would happen with you two in public together."

"Whatever man. I'll call her and meet you at some place."

"Alright, see ya later Chad."

"Fuck you for waking me up Bolton."

"Sorry Chad, I am not that way."

"Fu-" Troy heard as he close his cell phone.

He stood in place for a moment thinking as to what he could to pass time, then a thought dawned on him. He could do what he had been waiting for the past sixteen hours since he last seen her. He looked through his contacts list, found the number and pressed the green 'Send' button.

-

Gabriella sat on her bed, watching one of her favorite shows that had ever been produced, Spongebob. She had seen every episode, she had seen them all at least three times each. Never once had she missed one, well she did miss it but she also recorded every episode for viewing later on.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. She looked to the clock on her night stand. 8:17, who could be calling this early? Everyone is sleeping.

She picked up her phone and saw the name flashed across the screen, her eyes doubled in size. He was _calling_ her? Why would he do that, they never talked on the phone, even though they only had each others numbers for two days but they just text a couple times. She then realized if she didn't answer the phone soon he would hang up which would upset her, she wouldn't be able to hear his angelic voice.

"H-hello?" She said as she answered.

"Hey-fuck, I didn't wake you up did I? I just talked to Chad and forgot it was early, I'm sorry I'll let you go b-" Troy said quickly.

"Troy," Gabriella let out a soft giggle, "it's okay, I was awake."

"Oh...okay.." He said awkwardly. "So what are you doing?"

"Watching Spongebob," she said, then cursing herself for letting the most gorgeous boy ever know she watched the show.

"Oh man, I forgot it was on this time in the morning!" He said, as she suddenly heard sound in the background, from what she assumed was Spongebob.

"You watch it?" She asked with a giggle.

"Spongebob is the fucking shit, you have to watch it. Best show for the last ten years," He spoke proudly.

"True that!" She agreed excitedly.

"So listen," Troy started, "I want to hangout today. So Chad is going to call Taylor and ask her to come, and I hate being around them alone so can you come with?"

Gabriella then sat on her bed, her legs pounding on the mattress with excitement. He called her to hangout today, not just text. This was hands down the best day of her entire life, nothing could stand a chance next to this day, other than the day she found ten dollars when she was seven and bought a jump rope with it, but she was only seven and ten dollars was a lot.

"Uh, Brie?" She heard him to catch his attention again , "are you there?"

"Um, yeah. Troy, I'd love to hangout with you again. And trust me, I know what you go through with Taylor and Chad-being all over each other and all."

She heard him chuckle into the phone, he was adorable, no doubt about that. She loved his little chuckle.

"Wait, you are having Chad call her now? At 8:30 in the morning, oh she won't like that."

"Well Chad said he would wait...I think he may try to kick my ass later for waking him up," he laughed, Gabriella joining in with his beautiful laugh. She could fall in love with that sound easily, she already was.

"Well, I won't allow that. I'll beat him up for you," she giggled, hearingTroy's laughter become stronger.

"Yeah, okay Brie. Little you, who weighs no more than one hundred and ten pounds kicking Chad's ass..I can see that," He said sarcastically.

"Good, cause it would happen if he laid one little pinky on you."

The two teenagers continued their conversation whilst watching Spongebob, also talking about the episode on. It was a good way to get to know each other they both agreed, talking about one of the best cartoons on television, well for teenagers in touch with their inner child. As the show neared to it's end, the two decided it was time for each other to get ready for the day, for they would be seeing each other in a matter of hours. Troy had told her it would be a good idea to get ice cream on the hot day, she couldn't agree more.

With that they hung up their phones, Gabriella deciding what she could wear on this hot day. She definitely couldn't wear jeans two days in a row when it was so blazing hot. She had decided on white shorts, that were very short, a black tank top that showed just enough cleavage that wouldn't make other girls call her a "slut" and glad gladiator sandals. Her hair was long, with long black waves. She finished the look with black aviators to block the sun from burning her retinas, and she loved them anyways, why not? Also, she swore if she didn't wear any then Troy's gorgeous smile could make her eyes go blind, it was too beautiful, she wouldn't deny it made her wear in the knees.

She then heard her cell phone start to ring, a text from Taylor. It was probably her complaining that Chad woke her up early this day, she knew that almost-couple bickered about damn near everything. It made Gabriella wonder how they actually got along sometimes.

"_So I am supposed to tell you to come hangout with Chad and I. Your damn new boy made Chad wake me up early today. You better warn him about that next time!" _ She had said to her.

Gabriella quickly began her reply, "I do believe that Troy told him to wait for you to be up. That was all Chad's doing to get Troy in trouble. Also, I am ready to hangout with everyone today so whenever you are ready, Tayl," she typed, pressing the green 'Send' button.

Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed, watching time slowly tick by. After five minutes of waiting for the reply, she finally received it from Taylor, she knew she wouldn't let the conversation end at Gabriella defending Troy, and she was correct.

"_Whatever Gabs. You know how much I value my damn sleep! Just warn him, he should know that Chad does whatever he says at this point in their lives. I swear Chad is whipped more by Troy than he is me!"_ Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. She always had the ability to make Gabriella laugh, that was what made them friends when Taylor started attending West High, it was a great bond they had, let alone both being at the top of their class.

As typed her response, slowly, not sure what to say, "Um, is that supposed to make me...like the boys more or less, lol?"

Less than a minute passed before her phone started ringing from the response. _"Well, it...I don't really know? But I like Chad all the same. And your boy is pretty fun too, or it sure seems that way, seeing as you two have been flirting the past three days."_

"Well I don't know about that, we are friends. He's cute, a guy, fun. Doesn't really make him mine," she said, then pressing the green button once again. Gabriella didn't feel the need to give out details to Taylor as to what she and Troy did when they hung out, or that she and Troy were together yesterday. She liked her privacy and Taylor respected that, although she would always beg for intimate details when Gabriella was with a guy, but she never caved to her best friend.

"_Whatever you say. Let's meet half way between our houses. We are meeting the boys at the ice cream shop."_

"Alright, see you soon," she typed quickly.

Bouncing off her bed looking out her window at the bright day that was more present now than it was earlier in the day when she spoke to Troy. She let out a soft sigh, "going to be a great day," she said feeling a smile grow onto her thin, glossed lips.

She turned on her heels and aimed toward her door, shutting it behind her. She walked her way down the flight of stairs, slowly, touching the rail. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she spotted her mother sitting in the living, starring at her daughter intently.

"Honey, where are you going?" Maria asked her teenaged daughter, who seemed to be in high spirits the past couple days she had noticed.

"Um, to hangout with Taylor, Chad and...uh, Troy," She said, remembering the talk she had with her mother the night before about Troy. That being said, she had told her mother that Troy was "insanely cute, gorgeous smile, softest hair ever, the bluest eyes that put the ocean to shame. I want to...kiss him!" she gushed to her mother last night. She then saw her mother grow a large, enlightened smile onto her thin lips. Gabriella knew she and her mother looked exactly alike, some people even thought they were sisters, but the age difference then changed their minds, for Maria was nearing forty.

"Troy, huh? Well make sure you have fun. And don't be afraid to plant one on him!" Maria said in a chipper tone.

"Mom," Gabriella groaned, "don't say 'plant one on him,' that makes you sound old and lame."

"Gab, I am old. I have to say motherly things, not all that hip lingo you kids change every other day."

"Whatever mom," she said laughing at her mothers humor. "I'll be back late. Love you," she said opening the front door.

"Love you, too honey," She heard her mother yell, as she shut the door behind her.

She truly loved her mother. She was her other best friend than Taylor. She had the most confidence in her daughter than any other set of parents. Although she only had a mother now, she made up for the difference. Gabriella told her everything, as did Maria. Except the little details Maria had with her boyfriend, Gabriella made it clear to her she didn't need _those_ details. Other than that, everything was out in the open. No topic had been skipped over because of embarrassment, shyness, humor. Everything was talked about, that was a rule in their house.

She walked slowly towards Taylor's house, lots on her mind. She thought of Taylor maybe dating Chad. She thought of her school work that she hadn't done yet, that needed to be completed before she returned to school on Tuesday. Mostly though, she thought about Troy.

There was something about him that she couldn't get enough of. His laugh made her want to laugh, it had so much passion in it, if that made any sense to anyone else. His smile was so beautiful she always thought she would go blind looking at it. His eyes were hypnotic, too hypnotic. His body was well built, very well built. One look at it and you couldn't take your eyes off the perfectly sculpted abs that were the God in her eyes, she definitely could get used to seeing that everyday of her life. But most of all, her personality.

His personality made her want to be with him more. He would say one little comment, and she'd start laughing. He was sweet, caring, fun. He was everything she looked in for a boy, it was almost too good to be true. It may have sounded cliché, but she couldn't help but think he was "the one" for her, if there was ever a thing for anyone. She never believed in "the one," that was until she laid her eyes on the gorgeous being that walked in the same town as her.

Matter of fact, she had never believed in falling in love, at all. It was a myth to her, but being with Troy made her feel something different. It was different than what she had always felt with any other guy. Troy made her forget the entire world was around them, he made it seem like anything was possible. Even after three days, he made her believe all this. How could one person, you barely know, make you think such crazy and unknown things? She had no idea, but she liked it. No, she _loved_ it.

Before she knew it she saw Taylor coming toward her, she gently lifted her hand to a wave to catch her best friends attention. She then waved back at her, smiling. She was in high spirits today.

As the met up they started making their way to the ice cream parlor to meet the boys. Their boys. Gabriella's boy. She liked the thought of that, now if only it would actually happen.

-

Troy and Chad reached the Ice Spot ice cream parlor. The name sounded so lame, but it was one of the bets hangout joints in town, everyone went there. They had, hands down, the best ice cream. Everyone also knew everyone who worked there. They were kids who went to both East and West High, they were all on a first name basis. It made it more chill to hang out at. On days like this, they could spot half of each school attending it, it was amazing.

The located a small red table, waiting for their girl beauties to arrive.

"So dude, you never told me about you and Gabs," Chad stated.

"Nothing to tell. She's cool, fun, I like hanging out with her. That's all," Troy said, which was half true. He wouldn't tell Chad he actually liked her that much seeing as Troy's history with girls he actually like, in _that_ matter, wasn't exactly a clean slate. He hadn't dated many girls, just simply hooked up with them and looked to them no further than friends. He could never find a girl he was truly interested in, until Gabriella came along that is.

"Whatever you say, Bolton. Just make sure you don't get in her pants anytime soon. I don't want you to fuck things up with her then potentially fucking things up for Tay and me."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Dude, you haven't even asked her out yet. If anything were to fuck up, that is all on you."

"There they are," Chad said, nodding his head in the girls direction, Troy looked over his shoulder to see the two girls. "About time," Chad said as they approached.

_Wow_, Troy thought. "You look hot," he told Gabriella honestly, she giggled in response, looking down to her feet, pushing her hair behind her hair. "Don't be ashamed. You really do." Troy continued, blushing at his statement for embarrassing her.

"Th-thanks. You look...h-good too," Gabriella changed her words before actually saying 'hot,' she really didn't need Taylor picking apart what she said to Troy.

"Alright, let's get in line, then," Troy said, placing his large hand on the small of her back, walking toward the line of people. "Do you know what you want?" Troy asked.

"I think...Maybe a strawberry milkshake," she said, looking down to Troy's hand roaming his back pocket to pull out a worn out wallet. "Troy, please, don't tell me you're paying for me?"

"Who said anything about me paying?" He said,, laughing. "Of course I'm paying, Brie. It's the guy thing to do. Please don't tell me you are one of those girls who refuses to not like the guy pay for things?"

"Well, I'm not really like that but..I'll feel weird if you pay," she said, turning a light shade of crimson.

"Well don't," he said, poking her in the side of her stomach, causing her to have butterflies erupt into her stomach, she couldn't help but smile widely. He was doing things to her that normally no boy could make her feel. She adored the feeling more than anything, she wanted it to happen again, she _needed_ it to happen again.

After they had taken their order, they returned to their small table, girls on one side with the boys on the other. Troy stationed across from Gabriella, Chad to Taylor. Troy looked up at the beauty across from him and couldn't help but smile at her, she smiled in response. She was much more beautiful when she smiled, but she seemed beautiful no matter what she did or wore. He had learned that in just three days, he was becoming addicted to her, it did creep him out some but he couldn't deny the sensation of want just kiss her soft lips with his.

"How's the shake," he asked her.

She nodded, taking another sip of her pink shake. "It's really, really good. Want to try some?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, as she handed him her milkshake, his hand brushing her, she felt sparks fly through her fingers. Troy looked to her, as if he felt them too and she could tell by the look of his eyes that he did. She smiled more widely than she had yet done today, watching him smile as he took a sip of her shake. "This isn't good." He denied.

"What?!" She asked shocked.

"it's fucking amazing, incredible. The best milkshake I have ever had," he said, secretly taking in the taste of lip gloss that she had on the straw, which tasted just as good as the milkshake itself.

"That's what I thought," she said in response, taking her shake back from him. Looking deep into his eyes, seeing a hint of lust in them. Could she have caused him to have that? It had to be her, there was no other person he was looking at for the moment, it made more butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. She quickly wrapped one of her small arms around her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I'm great, just a little...thirsty," she finished lamely, smiling at him.

It was at the moment, that she felt something brush up against her leg. For a second she thought it might have been a snake, worm, or any form of insects. Then she saw a white converse sneaker make its way back up her leg, she smiled at the sight of his leg rubbing her small ankle.

She looked up to Troy to see him starring intently at her, with his eyes burning with emotions that she knew hers were showing the same. She returned his gesture, rubbing her toned legs up against his muscular legs, watching him shift in his seat a little, she knew he couldn't avoid the warmness of her body, that proved it. He looked back at her, battling his leg to hers, he won. He continued massaging his leg to her small ankles, watching her squirm with pleasure. She attempted to tune into the conversation Chad and Taylor were holding, but her mind kept falling back to feeling his leg against hers.

He stopped, Gabriella quickly looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, her brown eyes burning into his azure irises. She then picked her phone from her pocket, and quickly started typing, as Troy noticed.

Before he knew it, his phone started vibrating, a text message from the beauty who was just typing on her phone.

"_Don't you stop doing that now. It feels good,"_ she had said. He looked up to her, with a seductive smile playing on her lips.

He looked down to his phone, "Fine but if you think I am enjoying this then...you're right."

He watched Gabriella open her phone, as a large smile grew onto her lips. She connected her deep brown with his bright blues, nodding at him. She mouthed the words "Damn straight."

With that, Troy continued their game of footsies. He certainly was enjoying it too. He could get used to this, he already was.

* * *

**Like I said, I love the ending of this story. So I had you read all that filler part just to get to this part haha. Now do me a favor and tap that green button and leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Dirrty

**Hi all! Back with this update. I wrote it in like two hours. I want to tell you, I have never wrote something like this before and I am proud to say I did it all by myself. Okay I had a little help, well...kind of help anyways. I wasn't actually even going to write for this until this weekend, let alone post today, but I was in a mood that I had to write or even do something, I was a tad bored lol. This is also the longest chapter of this story, so I hope that is okay. I am sure it will be okay with how things get going for this.**

**A recap of the zan world here. Aw they were so cute at the KCA's! I am so proud that Hsm3 won for movie or whatever that was. I am so proud and happy for Vanessa to win Favorite Female Actress, or whatever it was lol. As you can see, I can't really remember now, it was 3 or 4 days ago haha.**

**Oh and by the way, I am addicted to the song Crazier by Taylor Swift and Then by Brad Paisley. I have been listening to those two songs for days, they have constantly been on repeat. I can't seem to stop listening to them. And right now I feel like watching a movie to pass time. Oh and btw to anyone who watches 90210, omg last nights episode was so intense! Ugh, I love that show so much.**

**Okay now off to reading!**

**

* * *

**She sat on her bed, starring at the clock, intently. She watched the minutes pass into hours, hours turn into days and the days turned into a week. It had been seven days, a week, and thirteen hours and twenty-three minutes since she had last seen Troy, not that she was counting at all. To say she loved this feeling of emptiness in her would have been a complete lie to herself, she missed being happy and having fun with him. He must have not liked her as much as she thought?

Fuck him, messing with her small heart that was filled with more passion than any other girls out there. She knew she had love to give and she wanted to give it to that chestnut color haired boy, but he had to mess with her feelings. Boys, they were all the damn same. They give you signals and change like a light switch, they couldn't just come straight out and tell you they had felt something when they were playing footsies with you.

Erm, well, she could have a part in that too. She didn't exactly come out and say "Troy I like you. I like you a lot. I want to kiss you and have your babies," Okay so the last part was a bit over the top. But she really didn't help things. She did tell him to continue playing with her before, though. It wasn't as though she told him to stop or anything. She liked the feeling, she enjoyed it. Hell, she loved him for doing just that. It sent butterflies as the size of birds in her stomach, it could have made her sick if she didn't enjoy it as much.

Gabriella continued starring at her clock that Sunday. "Ugh" she let out a low groan. "Why am I putting up with this?" She questioned herself, she had been doing that since five days prior to this day, when she noticed Troy still didn't contact her at all.

She quickly picked up her phone, dialing the number she had memorized now. She didn't want to seem like a stalker, therefore she wouldn't admit that out loud. But before she could press the 'Send' button, she closed her phone. "What will I even say..." she said quietly.

She sat in silence for several minutes, conducting her first words to him, then started dialing again. Pressing the 'Send' green button, she head the phone starting to ring.

"_Hel-" _He answered, interrupted by Gabriella.

"Oh, hi there Troy fucking Bolton! How are you? Oh I'll tell you how I am first. I have been waiting for you to fucking call, text, yell, come over or even fucking mail me for the past week! Do you know what that does to a girl when yo-" She stopped as she heard him chuckling on the other end of the line. "Oh in the fucking world is this funny? You left me out in the blue, damn it! You are messing with me!" She said, hurt in her voice.

"_Brie,"_ He said with a cough, _"The reason I didn't contact you is because I have been sick as fuck since Wednesday. I haven't left my room since th-"_he said, as his hoarse voice began to soften, becoming more clear. _"I was going to ask you Monday or Tuesday if you wanted to hangout but...I didn't know what to say,"_ He said with a laugh.

"Oh..." Gabriella said softly. Now she felt bad for accusing him of not caring, but he was actually sick. Well, he sounded fine now. "Well, in that case you are forgiven."

"_That's good, cause I wanted to know if you wanted to chill today. After the rain fucking me up all week, I need to get outside."_

"Troy...it rained all week, it's all muddy and gross outside. Why would you want to do things outside?" She said.

It had been raining since Monday, all week had been horrible. It wasn't hard for Gabriella to picture Troy ill, for half of her school had been absent from school because of the turn of weather. Gabriella loved the rain, but when it left her with nothing to do for days, it wasn't as pleasant as the sun was over the weekend.

"_So? It's somewhat decent out now. Not raining yet..."_ His hoarse, yet angelic voice said.

"Yet, being the operative word. But fine. But if I get all disgusting by the time I leave your house, I will be very unhappy and beat your ass," She said confidently.

"_I like a challenge,"_ Troy said cockily.

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

They sat on the phone in complete silence, Gabriella enjoying just that, she studied his breathing patterns. It was weird, but it soothed her from the nerves she grew from talking to him. He had so many affects on her, those were just two of them. He could make her walk to the moon if he asked, as long as she got to hear his voice ask it. She would never ask for anything in return, other than that gorgeous smile he probably had on his lips right now. It was like she could hear his smile gleaming into the speaker.

"_What are you thinking?"_ He said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"How badly I want to see you," She answered honestly.

"_Then what are you waiting for? Get your ass over here, now!"_ He demanded, she heard his smile grow larger in the phone.

"On my way, cute boy," She let slip, cursing herself.

She heard silence take over them for a brief three seconds. _"That's what I like to hear, cute girl."_

With that, the two said their goodbyes, Gabriella walked to her closet to change into comfortable clothes. It was still a bit chilly outside from the rain, and from the view of her room, it looked as though it was going to rain once again. She decided on a pair of skinny, shredded, jeans. Paired them with black flowing tank top and a white zip up hoodie. She slid on her favorite pair of black flats, and started for her downstairs.

Once she reached the bottom of the steps she saw her mother and boyfriend sitting on the couch.

"Ew, please wait to get all over each other until I'm gone," Gabriella said, with a joke and yet meaning every word of it.

"It's not our fault you have been home for a week, not bothering to call that Troy of yours!" Maria said in response.

"Mom!" She whined, tilting her head back, annoyed. "First, he isn't my Troy," she said with disappointment in her voice, blushing. "And secondly, he was sick all week so he couldn't. Stupid damn rain," she cursed.

"Whatever, Gabs," her mothers boyfriend, Chris Bennett, "Just make sure you don't leave your mother worried if you're staying out late. And it's a school night, so be home at a decent hour!" He said.

Chris Bennett, her mothers boyfriend. He was forty-five years old. He had been dating her mother for just over five months, although they had been going on "casual dates" for over a year, and just made them official five months prior. He was sweet, charming, responsible, cute in his own forty-five year old way. He somewhat resembled Hugh Jackman, but without the adorable accent. He had a daughter, Leah, who attended East High, and also a Junior there, same as Gabriella but at West High. They got along, they weren't best friends (due to they didn't hangout with all the same people), but they were friends and had fun together. Gabriella had grown to love Chris and Leah in the past year, they were just like family.

"Alright, I will. I better get going my T-uh, just Troy, is waiting for me," Gabriella stuttered among her choice of words.

As she made her way to the front door she heard Chris yell, "Practice safe sex! Use a condom!"

"SHUT UP!" Gabriella screamed back, embarrassed although no one was around. "We might no-we-ugh! Not funny!" Gabriella scrambled for the right words to conducted a sentence to respond, failing miserably.

-

He rubbed his sculpted abs, he had been overheated all week causing him not to wear a shirt at all. He would sweat, and groan from the the lightness he felt taking over his head he would get from the effects. His head was pounding from pain all week. Finally today he felt somewhat normal, other than still feeling hot as the sun, no pun intended.

Troy sat on his living room couch, watching his parents continue to get ready to go out for the day, leaving him alone in the house once again on another Sunday. He wasn't complaining though, he would have Gabriella with him shortly, and he'd much prefer her company than his aging parents who were too lazy to cook dinner, and decided to go out to dinner for a date and shopping.

"Are you sure you don't want to attend, son?" Jack asked Troy.

"Nah, I'm good. Still trying to fight off this shit," he said referring to the flu he had earlier within the week, causing him to miss school all week. "And I have a shit load of homework to do anyways from last week."

"Alright, honey. Make sure you eat something! We'll be back around eleven or so. You know how busy those restaurants and the mall gets on weekends." His mother said.

"Alright, you guys have fun." Troy said, almost forcing them out the door, therefore they would be gone before Gabriella got here.

"Troy put on a shirt! It's too cold to walk around with no shirt on especially just coming off the flu!" He mother yelled back to him as she reached the family car.

"Whatever," he said, closing the living room front door behind him. As he heard the engine start, he saw the black vehicle take off to the city, leaving him alone for a bit.

Ever since last Sunday, Troy couldn't get his mind of the dark hair beauty who was slowly taking his heart, and he knew it. Well, when he wasn't getting sick in his bathroom, he would think of her and what she would be doing that moment of the day. Usually he thought of her being in school, getting high grades on a test she had taken, and how she laughed along with her friends in the halls. Sadly, he would never be able to witness that due to each other attending separate schools, but he would take what he can get from the girl, not in _that_ manner. He was a gentleman, or he tried to be, he couldn't help but let his cocky side overcome him sometimes.

Suddenly her heard a small knock on the door, he quickly grabbed a shirt lying on the couch beside him, walking toward the door. As he turned the door knob he attempted sliding on his shirt his navy tee on, failing in the process, getting one arm in the other struggling in. His eyes connected with the coffee colored ones, making his heart increase in pace. He watched her eyes spark with delight as she saw his eyes. Then he watched her eyes wonder done his body, she blushed.

"Um, Troy, you might want to get that all the way on, properly," She said shyly, turning a dark shade of crimson.

"You know you like the sight," He said, watching her turn darker. "Don't be ashamed. A lot of girls like it," he said cockily.

"Your ego needs a check," she responded, walking toward him, helping him fix his shirt.

Her fingers light grazed his abs, he felt sparks run through his muscular body and watches her twitch, _she felt it too,_ he thought to himself. He smiled at her, watching at her struggle with the cotton material. He lightly grabbed her right hand, helping her hand calm to fix the tee. He noted how she had stopped breathing altogether, starring into her eyes watching the fluid that was lust expand through them.

"There," he said, both letting go of his tee shirt.

"All fixed," She whispered.

They both stood in silence, not sure where to take off with their day. They had left things up in the air, so to speak, not knowing if the other was willing to keep going at the pace they were, flirting through their day. Both knew something was not wrong with that, that being said, Troy poked her sides, "Want something to eat?" He asked charmingly.

"Ye-yeah," Gabriella stuttered. She quietly cursed herself, Troy watched as she grew frustrated with herself.

"You're cute," He said proudly. She looked down to her feet, not sure how to take the compliment. She was never good at taking them, she would try to accept them, but she always felt embarrassed. "C'mon," Troy said, turning his body towards the kitchen, she quickly followed behind him. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Um, I don't know. I eat almost anything," she said.

Troy chuckled.

"Troy, keep your fucking mind out of the gutter!" She said to him.

He chuckled again, "Okay. So we have, um. Well. Peanut butter and jelly, with bread. Sound good?" She nodded, "good cause I happen to be the fucking best at making those," he said confidently.

"Good, cause those are my favorite," she smiled lightly.

"Mine too," he smiled back at her.

Troy made the sandwiches, they placed each other on the counter island in the kitchen. Troy gently rubbed her leg with his, accidentally. Gabriella quickly glanced at him, as he did, their eyes connecting. She swore she got lost in his eyes, not daring to lose the connection with them. Troy leaned over to her, closing his eyes, as she closed his, pressing his lips to her small ones, sharing their first kiss. Together their lips danced in melody with each other. Not wanting to part. Until they both heard her stomach growl, telling them that they should continue eating, and continue this game later. Or they both hoped.

As time paced, the two teenagers continued eating their sandwiches, talking about the events happening since they had last seen each other. Troy being at home all week left him with not much to talk about, Gabriella filled those gaps with simple talk, such as Chad and Taylor. That was neutral ground where both could chip in their thoughts.

"So, what do you want to do?" Troy asked after cleaning up their dishes and putting away the remaining peanut butter, jelly and the bread, Gabriella watched him walk gracefully across the large kitchen.

"What do you have to do around here?" She asked, unsure of what the answer would be.

"Well we can play bas-" He started before she answered.

"Don't you dare end that sentence with the word 'basketball'" She interrupted, laughing. He joined her adorable laugh. He couldn't help but adore the sound. It truly made him happy to hear it all the time, it was his goal to keep her laughing every time he would be with her fr an extended period of time, or anytime he talked to her.

"Okay, let's...go outside and figure it out then?" He asked, as she nodded. Hoping off his chair, he grabbed her small waist, lifting her off hers also.

Leading his way to the back of the house, locating the back doors, he walked out onto the porch. She silently followed his footsteps. As they reach the back porch, Troy aimed toward the basketball court, he heard her sigh.

"What? It's the first place I always go too," he laughed.

Whate-"He heard her stop, and hearing a loud _thud_ crash to the ground.

He turned in her direction to see her lying fully in the mud that she had walk through. Troy immediately burst into laughter, not able to control the loud thunder that erupted through his mouth.

"This is not funny!" Gabriella yelled, trying to control her laughter too, failing. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Y-yes it is!" He yelled back at her.

Gabriella took a look at all the mud on her jeans and hoodie. She quickly grabbed a handful of mud that surrounded her, before she could think of what else to do with it, she threw it at him, hitting in square in the face. He suddenly stopped laughed, whipping the mud from his mouth.

"Now _that_ wasn't funny," Troy said, spitting the mud that had entered his mouth.

Gabriella continued her laughter, letting it erupt louder than he had ever heard. His heart pace increased, it had tripled its pace from earlier when he had first seen her in days. He needed her to laugh more. He pounced over to her, pushing her down into more mud, letting her white hoodie become a new shade, brown.

Gabriella retaliated, Pushing him over in the large puddle beside him. His navy shirt was soaked. It suddenly started to sprinkle, Gabriella giggled. "Perfect," she laughed, "More mud to work with," she said with a laugh.

"You got that fucking right," Troy stood up, running toward her, picking her up in the air, over his shoulder, placing on the ground, in the largest mud puddle that was in the yard. He attempted to walk away, until Gabriella grabbed his pants leg, causing him to halt, slipping in the mud, right on his chest, his face buried in the puddle. He turned to her direction. "Oh you shouldn't have done that," Troy said, huskily. He quickly grabbed a handful of mud in his large hand. She attempted to stand up to run away, he grabbed her petite arm. "Oh no you don't" he said with a laugh, he forced her to his direction, pressing the handful of mud into her face. "Oh does that taste?" He said, laughing hysterically.

"Disgusting," Gabriella said with giggle, not able to stop herself. Before she knew it, she was rolling in the mud, pushing Troy to get more mud on his self also.

As they stopped laughing, Gabriella attempt to catch her breath. Resting her arms around Troy's chest, his left leg lying on his right. He has his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Both still laughing at the events that had just occurred. As the felt the soft sprinkles land on their face, fading to nothing. The mud settling on their skin, tightening, making it hard to move their faces. Troy leaned down to her level, pressing his lips to hers, sharing a slightly muddy kiss. The continued kissing through, avoiding the mud that was on their face.

As they continued their make out session, Troy let his hands wander around her waist, unzippng her hoodie, roaming the seam of her thin cotton shirt. Gabriella felt his strong fingers create circles on the small of her back. Gabriella reached her hairs for the small hairs on the back of his neck, twirling them with her little fingers. They let their emotions erupt through each other, both demanding control, Troy turning his body over on top of hers, pressing her to the ground as her hair continue to soak in the mud. Letting his lips travel along her jawline, Gabriella let out a soft moan. Troy rested his body onto hers, holding his weight with his elbows, not wanting to crush her small body.

"That was so fucking fun," Troy said truthfully.

"It was," She agreed.

Troy looked down to the small girl below him, noticing her clothes all a light shade of gray and brown. Not able to stop himself, he let out another chuckle that day, "Uh, Brie. You kind are a mess," he stated obviously.

"No, really? A boy did it to me," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

"That guy in a genius. You look hot like that. It should be a the 'in' look, don't ya think?" Troy said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I can see it in the summer line now! Ditch clothes, roll in mud!"

"Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing naked people down the street. Especially if you were one of them," he said before thinking. "Shit, I'm sorry," he said, thinking her embarrassed her.

Gabriella laughed. "It's okay. You being naked covered in mud doesn't sound like a bad idea either." Gabriella blushed, that was exactly was on her mind. Honesty was the best policy right.

"You can't deny you want a piece of these sexy, muddy abs."

Troy said, as he pointed to his soaked navy tee, lifting up his shirt, showing the mud on his abs. Gabriella ignored the mud and focused on the perfectly sculpted abs that were present before her eyes. She could lick off of them, well after the mud had been taken off that is. Hell, she would lick them with mud on them if that meant she got to lick them at all.

"I think I need a shower," Troy said.

Gabriella laughed, "yeah I think I am on that boat too."

Troy grew a sly smile on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"You want to save the world?" Troy asked.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Well we both just said we wanted to see each other naked, and need a shower. And everyone is going green, so let's save water," He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella laughed, "Are you serious?"

Troy looked at her, focusing. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life," he said, pecking her lips with his large ones.

Gabriella thought for a moment. She looked deep into his azure orbs, looking for the emotion she wanted. Then she saw it, love and lust that they had been building up in just the week they had been flirting. That made her decision easier.

"Let's go," She said, pushing his chest, forcing him to stand up. As he stood, he looked at her, a bashful smile growing onto his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked, shyly. "we don't have too."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, cute boy."

Together they made their way to Troy's own bathroom, stripping before him. Shyly she turned to Troy, she had just a shirt, panties and bra left, he had just his boxers. Troy walked over to her, lifting her shirt from her body. Gabriella reached over to the knows in the shower, turned the hot on full blast, although she knew things were already hot enough between the two. She turned her attention back to Troy, sliding off her panties. Troy wrapped his strong arms around her, unlatching the bra. Gabriella pressed her weight against his body, she slid her thin fingers around the seam of his boxers, slowly letting them drop to the floor.

"Ladies first," Troy said, opening the shower curtain, letting her enter the shower, feeling the water soak her dark curly locks. Troy followed her, entering the wet surface. As the stood under the pouring, hot shower water, Gabriella looked up to the sparkling blue eyes that were looking down to her. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her thin, wet, lips to his. He returned the kiss passionately, letting his arms roam her nude body. As their lips parted, Gabriella rested her head onto his muscular body.

"Troy," She said quietly, not sure he heard her due to the running water.

"Yeah?" He asked delicately.

"I like this..." She said, looking back up to him capturing his ocean blues again, "Not just this," she said referring to the shower, "But this too," she stood on her toes again, pressing her thins lips to his once again. Gently letting her lips move with his ever so delicately. As they parted, she continued. "And..I like you. I like you a lot." She said, looking down to their nude bodies as they stood, holding onto each others waists.

"Well, that's good because I like you. A lot, too." He said, smiling down to her as she looked up at her, he then pressed his lips to her forehead.

Troy then grabbed his blue Herbal Essence shampoo, pouring it into his palm, rubbing the lotion into her long locks, Gabriella let out a giggle. As he massaged the lotion into her hair, she turned her back to his chest, resting onto him.

After she had soaked her locks with water to drain out the shampoo, Gabriella poured a handful of shampoo, "Get down here," she smiled, pointing to the ground. With said, Troy bent his knees, so she could reach his now nearly black hair, to massage in the lotion. "It makes your hair smell pretty!" She said with a giggle.

"Just what I need," he said sarcastically. As the the water rinsed out the lotion, Troy then grabbed the wash cloth hanging inside the shower on the rail. Gabriella grabbed the body wash, pouring the material into the palm of Troy's hand that he held the wash cloth with. Troy then took the cloth, growing a sly smile on his lips, pressing it to her breasts rubbing them to cause the soap bubbles to appear on her olive skin. He continued to massage her body with the cloth, after finishing he handed the cloth to her. Gabriella took it with grace, doing the same with Troy, until reaching one part of his body. Gabriella stared at his friend, not sure if she should. She looked up to him, as he looked back. "It's okay...I did it with you," he said gently.

As she directed her attention back to his "little Troy" Gabriella took the cloth, rubbing the shaft, creating the soap to appear. Troy let out a groan. Gabriella smiled, dropping the cloth, she continue to rub her small hand against his shaft, letting him groan more loudly. Then suddenly the shampoo had dropped to the bottom of the shower, frightening her.

"Way to ruin the mood," Troy said to the inanimate object, Gabriella letting out a laugh.

"Well, it's time we got out anyways," Gabriella said, as she turned the knobs of the shower to the left, turning the water off.

"Do we have too? I was really liking that," Troy pouted.

"Yes we do," Gabriella smiled, "And plus, we have to get dressed. And I-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"You what?" Troy said, as he opened the curtain, letting them both out of the shower.

"I don't have any clean clothes," She whispered, turning a light shade of pink.

"I have ya cover," Troy said, sliding his boxers back on. As he left his bathroom, he entered his large bedroom going through a couple of his drawers, pulling out black mesh shorts and a dark emerald green Abercrombie hoodie. As he walked back to the bathroom, he helped Gabriella latch her bra back on. Sliding on his hoodie onto her small shoulders. "There, gorgeous as ever," Troy said, pressing his lips to hers again.

"I like that," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Good, cause it's going to happen a lot...right?" He said as though he was unsure, as he handed her the mesh shorts, as she slid them on.

"Of course," she said with a smile, grabbing his hand as the exited the bathroom together. Hand in hand.

* * *

**Okay. Like I said up above, this is the first time I have written something like that. I have been trying to do one with more...sexual tensions and things for a while but I always chicken out, basically lol. So I hope it turned out okay? There will be more of it, hopefully. And I hope I improve on it too lol. Now give me feedback PLEASE!!!, hit that green button and tell me. Love, Heat.**


	5. Little Moments

**Hey all. Sorry about the rather long delay between this and the last update. But after that last chapter, it's a bit difficult to write something and have hope to get a great response as I did with the last one. With that, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed that chapter. It made me smile, a lot. Like I said, it was my first time writing something like that.**

**Since the last time I posted, I have became addicted to the show Beverly Hills 90210-the original series. I adore Dylan and Brenda. And Dylan, aka Luke Perry, is my new crush. He is hot on that show, he is half the reason I watch it lol. Also, 17 Again was great. I loved it. I now love Tom Lennon, who plays Ned in the movie, he was hilarious.**

**Warning you now though, I am applying to colleges at the moment, and trying to pick one I will be attending this fall. It's all hectic and a very difficult decision for me. So that is taking me some time, so updating it a little hard, but I am doing it. Just picking the school that will help the rest of my life for a career, is rather time consuming. -Now I must continue watching Beverly Hills 90210 and grab something to eat.**

**

* * *

**Days passed since the day at Troy's, with the shower. Those days seemed like years to Gabriella, she couldn't help but smile at everything that had happened during that entire day. Since the infamous day, the teens were in no sense shy between each other. Everything was baring for the other to see. They didn't want to hide any secrets from each other, eventually everything would be out in the open for the other to see. Or that was the plan for each other.

The couple sat on the floor of Gabriella's living room, watching none other than Spongebob. It was just after school that Tuesday, Troy had made it a habit to come by at least twice a week. Gabriella had her hopes up for he to ask her to officially be his girlfriend. Each day she would have a pain of disappointment, but all was well. They were not avoiding kissing each other and other sexual actions between each other. That was unless her mother was home. If they were at his house, they feared his parents would interrupt them. They still managed to feel like home when they were together.

Gabriella leaned her head onto his broad shoulder. "Spongebob is getting old." She said.

Troy let out a laugh, letting his hand twirl her long locks between his fingers. "He is not."

"Well sitting here, watching him everyday is getting old," she sighed, looking up to his crystal blue eyes.

"What you don't like being with me?" Troy said with disappointment in his voice. "Cause if you don't that's fine, I can leave."

Gabriella's eyes doubled in size out of fear, "Oh no! I want you to be here...with me. Just...I-I want...I don't really know."

Troy looked down to her, "Oh I think you know what you want," he said huskily. Leaning into her, connecting his lips with her thin soft ones.

Gabriella battled for control, but lost it. Troy leaned more pressure onto her, causing her to fall onto her back to the carpet. The temperature in the room increased rapidly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping on tightly to his body, pulling him closer to her body, if it were possible. Troy trailed kisses down her neck, letting her let out a small moan. Making his way back to her lips, he licked her bottom lip, she allowed entrance. The tongues danced together, moving to the same rhythm.

Then they heard the front door opening, Troy immediately jumped up, letting out a low groan. "Damn it," He cursed.

As they heard footsteps enter the house, Gabriella sat comfortably across Troy's lap, wrapping her right arm around his shoulders. Troy wrapped his arms loosely around her small waist.

"Hey kids," They heard Chris' low voice chime, followed by a small blond, Leah. "What's up?" He asked as he spotted the couple in the living room.

"Just watching tv," Gabriella said, as she eyed her mothers boyfriend's daughter. "Where were you?" Gabriella asked the blond.

"I was at Ben's," Leah said, speaking of her boyfriend. "Hey, Troy."

Troy nodded, not bothering to take his eyes of the screen, "Hi, Leah." Getting lost in the episode.

"You guys are seriously watching Spongebob?" Leah asked in an annoyed tone, "Isn't there something better on television?"

"Nope," Troy said simply.

"Spongebob owns television, Leah," Gabriella added.

"You two are perfect for each other," Leah mumbled, with said she vacated the room and went to her own bedroom she has received while the girls parents had been dating. With the houses design, Gabriella's room was furthest away from the adults and Leah. Gabriella loved it, it gave her more privacy. Leah had a tendency of being bitter about the ordeal, then her father would remind her it was Maria's house, therefore Gabriella was able to have the room she wanted. Gabriella was in no way moving out of the room, although Leah had attempted to change her mind. Every attempt was a failure.

"She is fucking annoying," Troy whispered in her ear.

"You're telling me? I somewhat live with her," Gabriella giggled. "But you're just bitter we were interrupted."

"Fuck yeah I am," Troy refused to deny, pressing his lips to her temple. "I just want alone time with you," he whispered, disappointment laced in his voice.

"Me too," She said, looking down to his eyes, leaning into a delicate kiss.

"So, um..." Troy started, pausing.

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "So? What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"Troy," she whined.

"Brie," he mimicked her.

"Tell me," she said with a small smile, curious as to what was on his mind.

"Nothing to tell."

"Then...what?"

"Brie, it's nothing."

"Liar. Just..say it, it can't be that bad?" She said more as a question, hoping whatever was on his mind really wasn't bad.

"I just think that we..."

"We?"

"We should, um.."

"Keep going," Gabriella said, biting her bottom lip, growing anxious what he was about to say.

"I think _you_," He said, touching her nose, "should become _my_," he continued, pausing, looking at her intently.

"Your...what?" She edged him to continued.

Troy paused, wrapping his left arm around her waist, taking her small fingers in his right hand, studying the shape of them. He thought for a moment, wanting to word everything precisely. Closing his eyes, hoping she would answer his question with the answer he wanted to hear, the one he needed to hear. He was dying for his wish to become true.

"Be my girlfriend?" He said, opening his eyes, looking deep into her toffee colored ones. As he starred into her eyes, he saw enthusiasm spread through the orbs. His heart began to pound quickly, waiting for the official answer.

"I wouldn't want anything more in the world," She said honestly, and happily.

She turned her body to completely to face him, straddling his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he fell to the floor. She bent down to his lips, letting passion spread between the two. Both felt fireworks spread down their spines. Troy placed his large left hand onto the small of her back, feeling the cotton seam of her thin shirt, letting his hand find its way to her baby soft skin.

As his hand made it's way up her shirt toward the latch of her bra, Gabriella continued her lips against his lips. Together their lips moved in motion, as Gabriella part her lips from his, she trailed them down his neck, to his chest, kissing his shoulder, ignoring the fabric that was his shirt.

"Gabriella," they heard Chris yell from the kitchen, "your mom won't be home until late," He said, as they heard his footsteps grow nearer to the living room. Gabriella quickly stood up, and sat her small body onto the leather couch, Troy followed. Together they sat on the couch, Gabriella leaning into his side. "We're supposed to order us food."

"Okay," Gabriella said, attempting to calm herself down, covering her swollen lips with her hand. She looked to Chris, "anything else?" She mumbled.

"Pizza good?" He asked, looking at the couple skeptically. She nodded. "Troy are you staying for dinner?" He asked.

"Um, I don't kn-" He started before Gabriella interrupted his response.

"Yes he is." She said excitedly. Troy looked at her, laughing under his breath.

"Okay," Chris said, with confusion written all over his face. "You guys know about condoms right?"

Troy immediately let out a burst of laughter, Gabriella's face grew a dark shade of crimson. "Chris," Gabriella whined from embarrassment.

"Just sayin', both of your guys' hair is matted like you had sex in the living room," he said honestly, watching Troy bury his face in his hands and Gabriella burying her face into his shoulder. "You didn't have sex in here...did you?"

"Oh, my God," Gabriella mumbled, Troy let out a low chuckle as he put his right hand on her knee. "No!" She yelled honestly.

"Okay, good. I mean, I watch the games on that couch your sitting on right now."

"Okay, Chris, please. Please go order the pizza. You are humiliating me," Gabriella told her mothers boyfriend honestly.

"Okay. Practice safe sex!" He said as he made his way back to the living room.

Troy continued his laughter, it was growing stronger as he spotted Gabriella's mortified face. Gabriella slapped his shoulder. "Hey!" He said, "that fucking hurt."

"Don't laugh, that was horrible!" Gabriella retorted to her _boyfriend_. She thought of the word, letting a smile grow onto her thin, damp lips.

"Well, it was hilarious. Who knew my girlfriends-mothers-boyfriend was such a comedian," Troy said with a laugh.

"He isn't a comedian! He is just...honest? And humorous in his own way, I guess," Gabriella said, laughing.

"Well, that was hilarious but a little...awkward."

"Ya think?"

"Definitely." Troy sat, wrapping his fingers around her small ones, letting the warm of her hand spread through his chill body. As her fingers wrapped around his, both took notice how perfectly they fit together. Like it was a fairytale for themselves. Gabriella rested her round head onto his strong shoulder, once again for the day. She closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her. "You're tired?" Troy asked.

"No," she sighed, not opening her eyes.

"You're acting like it," He said softly, sure she was tired from the long day of school and the make out sessions they had had today.

"I'm n-" She started, letting out a small yawn, "not."

"If you're tired, I can leave. It's no big deal," he whispered, secretly wishing she wasn't tired. He did not want to leave her side today, especially since they had finally became an official couple. This day couldn't end for him, he didn't want it too.

"No. I want you to stay," she said as her voice became more faint. "I-I'm just going to take a little nap. But you, you are staying right here. I am going to have you as my pillow," she said, barely as a whisper.

"Sounds good to me," he said with a smile, although she couldn't see him. "I don't mind watching you sleep," he said, but took note that she had fallen asleep suddenly. "I always want to watch you sleep," he said to her unconscious body.

Troy silently watched Gabriella sleep soundlessly, also watching the basketball game that was playing on television. At first he couldn't decide which could hold his attention more, but as time passed he caught himself looking at the beauty in his arms. He couldn't keep her eyes off her, he loved that feeling. He lived for it now.

He knew this relationship of theirs was moving quickly, but he couldn't help it. The emotions that she gave him were indescribable. The rush of day that passed made him want more time with her. He would do anything for her to transfer to East High with him, but he knew she wouldn't do as much for it, her life was at West High. Except him, but he could live with that as long as it meant he could see her anytime after school. Hell, he would leave school for a day to visit her at West High, although he was sure he might get some glares from the rival basketball players there. But it would be worth it so he could see this brunette beauty.

Time passed, Troy found himself watching the basketball game with Chris. The two were talking quietly about this coming seasons games. They talked about the big win for the Lakers over the Utah Jazz, how Kobe owned the team with his skills. When time came for pizza, Troy didn't dare move to wake his _girlfriend_, he smiled at the thought. Gabriella was his girlfriend.

Before he knew it, he felt her stir. She was waking, and he could hear her hypnotic voice again.

"Hi there sleeping beauty," He said with a smile.

"Hi," her voice cracked.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake."

"Well, I smelt food suddenly and realized I was hungry," she said honestly, as Troy let out a chuckle.

"Well, good timing cause the pizza is now here. Chris went to get plates and cups out just before you woke." Troy said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Oh..then that whole thing about condoms wasn't a nightmare."

Troy laughed, "No, it happened. Your face turned deep red," he said laughing, watching her face turn red again, "like it is now. It makes you look beautiful, but you already are that." he said honestly.

"Troy," she whined.

"Brie," he mimicked her.

"C'mon, let's go get food. If we leave Leah and Chris out there, they will eat it all and drink all the Mountain Dew."

Troy laughed, "yeah okay. At school, Leah barely eats, I doubt she eats here."

"Oh trust me, she eats. She eats a lot," she said realistically.

Gabriella grabbed his large hand into her small, walking to the kitchen.

-

The young couple sat outside on Gabriella's porch, not daring letting the night end yet. As they sat onto the hammock, comfortably, they talked about the recent events that had been taking places in their life.

"So let me get this straight," Troy started, "You are taking college courses next year and doing that decathlon thing for your senior year?"

"That's the plan," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"What about me time," Troy said with a pout.

"You time?"

"Yeah. When will we be able to hang out and go on little dates?" He questioned, worry in his voice.

"Don't you worry, Troy. There will be a lot of time for you. For the most part, decathlon studying is just for an hour after school a couple times a week. And those college courses are during the school day. There will be plenty of time for you," She said as she rested her head onto his bulk chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. And what about you superstar?"

"What about me? I don't take honors classes or do decathlon shit."

"The decathlon team is not shit. And I mean, basketball? Doesn't that take a lot of your time? With practice and games?"

"Well that's only a couple months long. There will be plenty of Brie and Me Time," he said, kissing her black locks.

"I like the sound of that," she said with a smile.

"Well, let's just look to tomorrow before we plan out our wedding," Troy said laughing.

"Good idea. And thanks to you, Mr Bolton, I will be up until midnight doing my homework."

"Hey, don't blame me. You could have done that while I watched Spongebob."

"And what fun would have this entire day been if I did my homework?"

"Hmm..Good point," he said, as her bent down to her level, pressing his lips to hers. "Ugh, I have to go. I have my own fucking homework to do."

"No, I don't want you too," Gabriella whined to her boyfriend.

"Me neither, but soon your mom will be coming home and I will have to leave anyways."

"I guess," she whispered, standing to her feet, Troy followed her actions. They made their way yo the footsteps of the porch, Troy wrapping both her hands into his. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"I would miss my hot ass, too," Troy said cockily. Gabriella grew a repulsed look onto her features. "Yeah, I'll miss you too," he said honestly. "I won't have anyone to cuddle with when I sleep."

"You poor little boy."

"I am not a little boy," he said, his turn to be repulsed.

"Of course not. You are my big strong man."

"Exactly." Troy bent down to her level, once again, pressing his lips to hers. Together they stood, holding each others hands, letting the kiss grow with passion. Both wanted to win the battle of control, Gabriella losing once again. As minutes passed, as though they felt like hours, the kiss became more heated. The summer air, heating up just as the couple were.

Though the couple didn't hear anything, Maria pulled in the driveway, spotting the couple not separating their lips. Smiling at herself, and at the connection the couple had been making the past couple of weeks. She walked her way up the path, seeing the couple still keeping their lips locked to each other. "Gabi, don't you think it's time you went inside?" She said, interrupting the couple.

Gabriella parted her lips from Troy's, looking to her mom. "Um, sure." She said disappointment. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked her boyfriend with hope in her voice.

"Of course." He said, kissing her lips again. They continued the kiss until they her a not so subtle cough from Maria, "Right. Um, I'll see you tomorrow Brie. Bye Ms. Montez."

"Goodnight, Troy." Maria said in response, making her way inside.

Gabriella remained standing, watching Troy reach his car, watching him drive off into the darkness. She would see him tomorrow. She would see her boyfriend tomorrow. She could make out with Troy, possibly having other events happen with him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and hit that little green button in the center of the page! I appreciate every review, they all make me smile. Thank you, again. Love, Heat.**


	6. With You

**Yes, two updates in a days time. I figured I owed it since that 20 day break lol. I jumped in time for this one. At this point there are 4-5 chapters left, I THINK. I am not sure yet. Like I said, this was just for fluff purposes and I think I am doing just that. Also, the last chapter was shorter than the others so I figured I would update today and make it the normal length.**

**Also, I am in a rock mood, so if anyone knows any good rock songs, please suggest them! Like kickass rock/break up songs. That type of stuff. Currently I am living off of Pink, Kelly Clarkson and the new Ashley Tisdale song.**

**That's it for this AN, have fun reading. Please review!  
**

**

* * *

**He was sweating, rolling around under the covers of his queen size mattress. Images in his mind, the nightmare he was having, wouldn't leave his mind. He had tried sleeping for the past two hours, nothing was working for him. Troy sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his bare tanned chest. His large hand brushing back the wet locks odd his forehead.

"Fuck," he cursed to himself.

It had been four weeks since he had started officially dating Gabriella, he would have thought life would be perfect. It was far from that.

Gabriella was perfect, or damn close. Their relationship was perfect. There was nothing wrong with them, which was true. Troy was just miserable. He hadn't seen her in a week, for both were preparing for class finals that were quickly approaching.

Gabriella had told Troy that she was studying with none other than Alex Thomas, the captain for West High's basketball team. Troy was irked by it, he didn't lie. He told Gabriella how he hated him, though Gabriella calmed him and said that she and Alex shared a lot of the same courses, it made sense. Though it then irked that Alex was in honors classes and Troy wasn't. "Whatever, if he makes a fucking move, I'll beat his fucking ass Brie," he told Gabriella. She assured him if Alex made a move that she would beat Alex's ass first.

Then there was summer camp for sports approaching in the four weeks. Troy had to get back into shape, get his mind back to basketball and away from the shit he was doing, which was studying. He also wanted to ace his finals; balancing studying, practicing, and attempting to be with Gabriella was adding up. There was also pressure from his father to do it all. His mother wants him to stay her "little boy." And then his mind went back to the boys fantasizing about his girlfriend, Alex fantasizing about his girlfriend.

"Fucking damn it!" He cursed through his lungs. He looked to the clock, it read 1:37 on Tuesday morning. There was a week until finals, and he knew somehow, that he wouldn't be attending school the rest of this week. He could sense himself getting ill. "Fuck my God damn fucking life."

He grabbed his cell phone located on his computer desk. He quickly staring typing to his beauty. "_I want your ass over here. Now,"_ he said, pressing the green send button.

He knew the chances of her responding were slim, for she could sleep through nearly everything. Troy sat himself in his navy blue computer chair, kneeling his arms to his knees, pushing his hands through his sandy locks. He sat in silence, cursing himself in his mind. Everything was great until recently, he didn't know exactly why but he was pissed. He was pissed at everything.

As he sat in silence, he felt his phone vibrating, someone was calling him. He looked at the flashing screen, a smile grew on his lips.

"Hey," he said in his husky voice.

"Hi," the voice of an angel responded. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just...I can't sleep, ya know? I feel like shit, Brie."

"Have you taken any medicine?" Gabriella asked him with concern.

"I did when I first tried sleeping, and I still haven't been able to fucking sleep," he said, rubbing his head with his hand, feeling the pain surge throughout him. "I need to be with you," he said in agony. "So bad."

He heard her sigh, "I wish I could come over, Troy, but it's quarter to two in the morning."

"You wouldn't come over here anyways, it don't fucking matter," he said more bitter than intended.

"Troy."

"I'm sorry, babe. But I just...miss you so fucking much, I haven't seen you in fucking eight days. It's hell without you."

"I miss you too, you have no idea how much."

"I think I do." He sat as he held the phone to his ear, listening to her breathe through the speaker. Just with that, he seemed more calm. "Are you tired?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

"No," she said, though he knew she was lying. He visioned her closing her eyes, reminding herself to stay awake.

"Liar."

"I just want to talk to you, Troy."

"Good, cause I want to hear your voice. It has already calmed me."

"Glad to be at your service," she laughed.

They continued talking for the next hour, Troy feeling his temperature increase, his chest producing more sweat dripping off his body, his breathes becoming congested. He let out coughs every few minutes, Gabriella insisted he take some medicine and attempt to sleep, though he refused to let her voice. Eventually, Troy let her fall asleep. He sat in his chair, trying to make himself grow tiresome, though nothing was working.

Hours past, from the phone call with his love, he looked at the clock. It read 5:23, "this is hell," he said to himself. He knew he had to get ready for school in about an hour. He then climbed back into his bed, after swallowing some of his least favorite NyQuil, he then let sleep take over him.

-

Troy woke several hours later, immediately he looked at the clock, 1:32. "Shit!" He yelled through his room, he then heard light footsteps walk through his bedroom door.

"Troy, baby, what's wrong?" His mother asked him immediately.

Troy attempted to sit up, blacking out feeling himself become dizzy. "It's-it-it's 1:30, mom" he slurred. "Why did you let me sleep this late?" Troy finished, falling back to his pillow, pressing his hands to his head, the pain still present.

"Sweetie, I woke you at eight and you had a high temperature. See that bowl next to your bed, you got sick in it. I figured school was definitely not an option for you today." She said sweetly.

"Momma, I," Troy said, leaning over his bed, letting himself spill an unfortunate color ecsape his mouth. After a moment of hanging his head over the edge of the mattress, he looked back to his mother, "Good choice, momma."

"Thought so. Want some soup? I'll make you some chicken noodle?" She asked, Troy nodded in response, he watched her small body leave the view of his bedroom. Troy then slowly walked over to his desk, gripping his hand to the edge as dizziness took place. After a moment of getting back to balancing himself, he flipped open his phone, finding several texts from none other than his love.

"_Babe, are you feeling better?"_

"_Are you awake?"_

"_Troy Jayden Bolton, you better answer me."_

"_Baby, please. I am asking nicely now. I figure you are sleeping or walk into a wall and are unconcious at this point. When you wake up, or whatever, please let me know? I don't like this feeling."_

"_If I say Alex is hot, will you respond?"_

"_I am kidding about Alex being hot. He is actually ugly, but I need a response out of you."_

"_I have never missed you this much in my life. I have never missed anyone this much in my life. I need to see you, whether you're sick or not. I miss you so much, Troy."_

"_I have a surprise for you later."_ He smiled as he read the texts, other than the one about Alex being hot. The last text though, brought the largest smile his weak body could handle. He then began to type his response.

"_Baby, I was sleeping. I didn't go to school today, too damn sick. And you saying he dick is hot is not funny. What is this surprise? :)"_ He said, pressing the send button.

He made his way back to his large bed, not daring to put the covers over his sticky body, placing his phone to his side. He ran his right hand down his tanned sculpted abs, feeling the sweat and the germs that were most likely all over his body, and thought how desperately he needed a shower. He figured his hair looked like he had just had sex, though he knew his mother would know it was from the sweat and his restless sleep. Troy sat against the head of his bed, closing his eyes. He then felt his phone vibrate. It was from his love, he didn't even have to open his eyes to know other wise.

"_I thought it was pretty funny :) If I tell you what the surprise is, then it would defeat the purpose. Sorry, cute boy :) I hope you are feeling better."_ She had said, letting his smile grow, feeling his heart quicken in pace.

He then began typing once again. _"I can't wait :)"_ He said.

He then laid his body down, resting from exhaustion. Before he knew it, sleep took over his body.

-

Gabriella quickly ran through her house, looking for her favorite work out attire. She grabbed her black knee length spandex, a white beater and a lime green sip up hoodie. She located her knee black and gold sneakers, tying them tightly on her feet. Locating her iPod and the work out strap, strapping it around her upper arm, sliding the iPod and her then cell phone into the holder, she made her way down the stair case of her house.

As she walked through the house, toward the front door, she spotted her mother, sitting in the living room.

"Hey mom," She said, catching her moms attention.

"Hey, honey. You look hot," her mother said with a laugh, as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mothers comment.

"Thanks," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Where you going?"

"Just for a run. Might stop by Troy's, he sick."

"Oh with that outfit, I am sure he won't be sick for much longer.

"Mom!" She scolded.

"I'm serious, you look hot. Have your phone just in case I need you?"

"Of course."

"Well...make sure you use a condom!"

"Ugh! Mom, what makes you assume I am having sex with Troy?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"Well with the stories you told me about those make out sessions, the way he looks at you, how you look at him, you can tell you two are going to have sex."

"Mother, you are supposed to be just that. My mother, not telling me we would have hot sex. And what is with you and Chris always commenting about condoms, for fucks sake?" Gabriella said, clearly her mother had hit a sore spot on the matter.

"Whoa, Gab. It's okay. I was just joking, honey," her mother said, with a laugh. "And yes, as a mother I must tell you if you are having sex it is wise to use a condom. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Whatever. I'm going."

"Love you!" She heard her mother yell as she reached the knob of the door.

"Love you too, mommy," She said in response, as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

She then made her way out to the end of the driveway , she looked in the direction toward Troy's house, figuring it would take about an hour to jog there if she paced herself correctly and took the long route. She was going to make him wait for her surprise visit, it was for his best interest. Well, maybe not, but she wanted her jog to be lengthy.

She then began her jog, toward his part of town. The blazing heat hit her skin, she felt the sweat start immediately. He would love to see her drenched in sweat, she knew it, he was Troy after all. He loved physical action, whether he was sick or not, it was the way he had been since they met over a month and a half ago.

She smiled as she jogged, letting go of all the stress from studying. She was finally able to see her boyfriend, the boy who stole her heart the past month. The thought had been crossing her mind the entire day, how excited she was to see his gorgeous eyes and incredible, breath taking smile. The butterflies in her stomach burst as she thought of him. Even though he was sick and probably would look bad he would look amazing to her, and she was just as excited to see him as she normally would. Though in her eyes, Troy could never look bad, it had to be nearly impossible for that gorgeous body and his amazing facial features to look bad.

Time passed more quickly than she anticipated, she was approaching Troy's driveway. She slowed her pace, walking toward the door, knocking slightly. She took the sleeve of her lime green hoodie, wiping her forehead for she didn't want Mrs Bolton to think Gabriella hadn't taken a shower, though it was obvious she was running, but she wasn't "best friends" with his mother yet, they were still getting to know each other. Though Gabriella realized Troy was much like his mother; free spirited, easy to talk too and he had her smile and eyes. Troy had inherited his days body build, hair color and his somewhat cocky attitude.

The door quietly opened, as Gabriella smiled to the tall petite woman, how looked as though she was about to go out for a while.

"Hi there Gabriella! How are you?" His mother asked politely.

"I'm good, just finished my jog," Gabriella said, smiling. His mother had such a positive and warming feeling about her that Gabriella knew she had also passed onto Troy. She loved it. "Just here to see how Troy is feeling."

"Well, he has been sleeping all day. Poor thing is exhausted, his temperature seems to have somewhat went down. I think he is still sleeping, but he has to eat. So if you don't mind, taking the bowl of soup up to him? It's on the table in the kitchen."

"Sure thing, here for his service," Gabriella said, cursing herself. His mother didn't need to hear such things, maybe she thought Gabriella meant for medical reasons and not sexual ones. She looked to his mother, she didn't see, phased by the comment.

"Well, I'm about to go out to dinner with Jack. We have been trying to go out for a while, but things kept getting in the way. Today has been set for a while, then Troy got sick, but he mentioned earlier that you were coming over and said you could keep him company. Also, that he would be sleeping most of the time anyways."

"Yeah, it's fine. I can give him whatever medicine he needs. He sleeps enough when he isn't sick, so he probably will be past out all night," Gabriella said, secretly thinking that she would tire him out herself, not so much him being sick.

"Well, thank you. We'll be back rather late, around 11 or midnight. See you later, okay?" His mother said, putting her hand on Gabriella's shoulder, Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Alright, dear. Have..fun? With the sick and useless," Lucille said, waving as she left the house to meet her husband in the car.

Gabriella grabbed the warm bowl, and made her way up the stairs of Troy's house. As she made her way to his room, she placed the bowl on the stand next to his bed. She spotted the mounded figure, his legs spread comfortably, his arms across his damp sweating body. Gabriella smiled at the peacefulness that he had while he slept.

She made herself comfortable, curling up next to his body, resting her head on his chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso, waiting for him to wake. She took note how his arms immediately wrapped around her body also, he was clearly somewhat awake to know she was there. "Troy," she whispered.

"Mmm," he moaned, not wanting to open his eyes.

Gabriella moved herself, placing herself on top of him, straddling his waist. She pressed her hands to his chest, "Get up you lazy fuck," she said with a giggle.

Troy opened his eyes, "Oh what a fucking amazing way to wake up," he said with a hoarse voice.

Gabriella bent down to his lips, sharing a gentle kiss, not making him strain too much, for she could tell he was still weak and tired. "Hi," she said, smiling, sitting back up.

"Hi," he said, resting on hand on her thigh, making patterns on her thin thigh. "You look fucking hot," he said honestly, his voice coraking.

"Somehow I knew you would say that," Gabriella said thinking back to the conversation she had with her mother earlier.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad you wore this, even though you look like shit."

"Hey, mister. You don't look so good either."

"I have an excuse, I'm sick."

"Aw, baby. Well you will feel better soon, right?" She asked as she bent down once again, pressing her lips to his. She let her lips dance delicately with his, he placed his free hand on the small of her back, feeling his hand make its way to her round bottom, gripping lightly. Gabriella let out a giggle to his lips, as he patted lightly. "Seems like you feel better," she mumbled to his lips, not letting them part.

"Cause I haven't seen in you in so long. It has already made me feel better." He said between kisses, then hearing a rumble from his stomach.

"Well, someone sound hungry," Gabriella said with a giggle, sitting back up.

"I am. But you get your lips back here," Troy said, pointing to his lips.

Gabriella obeyed his demand. Leaning down, wrapping her lips around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. "If I get sick next, this was so worth it," she said.

"Damn straight. Then I can come over and make you feel better," he said, as they heard another rumbled from his large stomach.

"Okay, let's get some food into you fatty." Gabriella said.

Reaching her body to the bowl on his stand. Troy sat himself up slightly, as Gabriella placed the bowl onto his perfect sculpted abs, she grabbed the spoon, picking up the noodles, and feeding them to his month. Troy let out a small groan. Gabriella took her free hand, tracing circles onto his strong abs, she she noted him shivering at her touch.

Troy locked his eyes with hers, letting time pass as he studied her irises intently. He didn't break the gaze as he took the bowl, placed it back on the stand. Troy Then leaned over her body, making her fall to the mattress. Troy leaned over gracefully, placing his elbows on the side of her face. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers, aggressively.

They continued the session, as it grew more intense, Gabriella playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Making her way down his back, feeling his muscular back. Troy then began to pull off her soft green hoodie, she slid off her sneakers. Troy pulled her face closer to hers, if possible, placing kisses along her jawline.

"You're all sweat," he said between peaks, "it almost tastes good." He said as he took in the salty taste. "not as good as usual, though," he said chuckling. He played with the seam of her beater, eventually pulling it over her head.

"Then let's fix that," Gabriella said seductively. Pulling his body off the bed, not letting his lips leave hers, they made their way to his bedroom, whilst walking into the computer chair and mounds of clothes cluttered on the floor. As they reached the bathroom, Gabriella trimmed his pajama bottoms with her two index fingers. Troy let out a moan.

"Brie, please," he said eagerly. With said, Gabriella pulled down his pajamas. Troy then traded the favor, sliding off her spandex. Troy then started the water, letting the hot steam fill the air.

Gabriella entered the shower, followed by Troy. He grabbed her butt, pulling her body closer to her. He placed kisses down to her shoulder. Gabriella did as so, placing kisses onto his taller shoulder as she stood on her toes.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked quietly.

"Hell yeah," he said in response.

Troy made his path down the front of her body, pressing kisses onto her entire front side. Taking in the taste, and memorizing it. As he made his way back up, he placed his lips to hers, not letting her lips go away from his.

The water brought the too to rinse of all the sweat they had both produced in the last twenty-four hours, troy then grabbed the shampoo. He let drips fall into her hands as she latched her eyes to his. As she took the shampoo and scrubbed through his, now black, locks she made her way to his back side, she wrapped her arms around his back and wrapping her legs around his torso.

He let out a chuckle, "Aren't you supposed to be washing me?"

"You can wash yourself, I will just hold onto you," she said.

"Then how am I to wash you?" He said.

"You wash you, then I get down and you wash me?" She asked.

"You want me to wash myself and you? That is very fair, Brie."

"I just want to hold you cause I haven't in so long," she said cutely, resting her head onto the back of his shoulder. "I told you, I missed you so much." She said as the drippings of the shower continued to fall onto her and his skin.

"I missed you too," he said huskily. "Please, Brie. Wash me?" He said shyly, as though she would really say no.

She turned her body back to view his eyes. "I wouldn't ever turn that down," she said, standing on her toes pressing her lips to his again.

This is how it was supposed to be, Troy thought. Holding onto her, her washing him. Him washing her. All the misery he had the past week without her was all worth it. Worth this moment as they held onto each other as the water fell to their already burning skin.


	7. You've Got A Way

**My charger for my laptop died, I was depressed. I had to order a new one in the mail. From people who took a month to get my little brothers replacement xbox, lucky them I got it yesterday. Those computer people, sheesh. Lol, just thought I would fill you in with my weekend.**

**Okay, I have been reading a lot lately (due to the fact I basically never have work to spend my free time, work has been cutting hours.), and I read a couple books. My Sister's Keep by Jodi Picoult has to be one of the _best_ books I have ever read in my life. Actually, it probably is the best. I was near tears reading it, few of you know that I rarely ever cry. I cannot wait to see that movie now. Another book I read yesterday, and finished last night, was Beastly by Alex Flinn (I admit, I read it at first because Vanessa is going to star in that movie), but it was really good! It kept my attention the entire time. It reminds me of my love for Twilight when I first read that, being I couldn't put it down. Especially with the romance of well...a normal girl and a Beast, literally. I adored it. I suggest you guys to pick up those books. The book I am reading now is Perfect Match by Jodi Picoult. Then I will probably make my way to reread all my Sarah Dessen books lol.**

**Okay, read. bye.**

**

* * *

**Gabriella walked the halls of West High, holding her books closely to her chest. She pondered in thought about events that had occurred in the last week. She had seen Troy sick, taken a shower with the sick Troy, made out with him while he was sick. Once he was healthy again a couple days later he had asked her how she hadn't gotten sick, she simply told him she got her flu shot earlier this year and was in no danger. She couldn't afford to miss school cause she was sick, especially now with finals next week. She liked to think she nursed him back to health, although he said she just tired him out more which was her initial plan, so in some way she succeeded in her own way.

As she reached her locker, she turned the lock to open the locker, she heard the footsteps of fellow students crowd the halls due the classes just letting out for the day. She was thrilled that this Thursday was finally over. She could spend a couple hours studying and possibly see a healthy Troy, if he wanted to that it. He had no reason not to see her so it seemed logical.

"I hate school!" Taylor said as she approached her locker next to Gabriella's locker.

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "Why is that?"

"You would think since there is a week left of classes that the teachers would let up on the homework, but no. That thought never crossed Mrs Garnsey's mind apparently. I hate Chemistry."

"Speak for yourself Taylor," The girls turned to see an approaching Alex Thomas. "Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella looked back to her locker looking for her History book, "Hi Alex," she said avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend's rival.

"We're studying tonight right? I mean our History final is tomorrow, I kind of need the studying."

"Uh, actually," she said, turning herself back to the strong male with the large green eyes, "I was going to study with...um."

"Bolton?" He sneered through his teeth.

Gabriella nodded, "Well, I have barely seen him lately. We made this a plan a couple days ago. And he really needs help with it." She said honestly. Troy had made it clear he did not do well in his own History class, he also made it clear that he didn't like Alex. Gabriella did promise this day with Troy for History.

"Whatever, he is a dumbass so he probably needs your help more than I do. He will more than likely fail with or without you." He said rudely.

Gabriella glared at him. "Troy is not stupid, Alex. He is actually a pretty good student and gets good grades. He just gets the dates mixed up. Even though none of that is your business."

Alex took a step back, looking to Taylor, "Sore subject it looks." Taylor nodded.

"Well, Alex, she is dating him and you just were a dick about him. She should stand up for him," Taylor said, looking to her best friend who seemed bitter at the moment.

"Fine, whatever. I better get going. Have my last baseball thing today." Alex said as he walked passed the girls, toward the boys locker room.

"Boys," Gabriella huffed. "You would think they would just be chill."

"Whatever. Just know that you will probably never hear the end of this," Taylor said with a laugh. "I knew Troy for...a long time, and even when I didn't know Alex, Troy would say things. It's part of the 'arch rival' thing," Taylor laughed again.

"True."

"I still don't get how you aren't sick from making out with Troy when he was sick."

"I told you, the flu shot does wonders for your life. Without it I would always be sick when everyone in school was sick. You should invest in it," Gabriella suggested, giggling. She then felt her back pocket vibrate from her phone.

She took the device out, and saw her favorite name flash across the screen. She saw Taylor roll her eyes, as Gabriella let a large smile grow.

"_I am ready to make history with you and get in the book for the best make out sessions ever."_ Gabriella let out a laugh.

"How cheesy is that boy?" Taylor asked as she also read the screen.

"You have no idea," Gabriella said honestly. She ten began to type her response.

"_I don't think so. You are going to ace this test. And once you do, we can celebrate."_ She said as she pressed the 'OK' button.

"Well, Saturday is almost here, thank God. I can sleep in and take a break from all the studying."

Gabriella let out a yawn, "for real," she said, covering her mouth. "All I have been doing is studying."

"Oh I think you have been doing something else," Taylor said making a point to her time with Troy.

Taylor then stopped dead in her tracks, pointing down the hall to the boy they had just seen and spoke with. He was not alone, kissing another girl. The two were to wrapped up with each other that they didn't hear the snickers from Taylor and Gabriella.

"Well I guess you have no issues with Troy and jealousy now," Taylor said laughing.

"Thank Alex for that," Gabriella said joining her laughter. "Life just got a whole lot better."

"Okay, I'll see you later Gab. I have a lot to studying ahead of me. Make sure you and Troy actually study tonight!"

"Tayl, I don't need a babysitter." Gabriella said, as she walked to the parking lot to see her bronze boyfriend walking by the school. She scrunched her eyes in confusion. "What the hell?" She began to jog slightly to her boyfriend as he held out his arms for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I walked to school today. I got out early cause I had free period at the end of the day, figured we could walk to your house," Troy said with a perfect white smile, showing off his pearl like teeth. He then grabbed her history book from her arms and taking it himself.

"What the gentleman you are, boyfriend," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Anything to get laid," Troy said, earning himself a slap from Gabriella. "Hey! I was kidding."

"Yeah, sure you were," Gabriella laughed, rolling her eyes.

They continued walking along the sidewalk talking about their day and how school would be over before they knew it. Troy mentioned how he had taken his English final and how he knew he would do great, thanks to Gabriella's help on how to start the perfect thesis essay and land the best grade. Gabriella mentioned how she saw Alex kissing another girl, Troy was ecstatic with the news and knew it was great. Gabriella also mentioned how Alex called Troy a "dumbass" and Troy simply said he was amazing cause he got the girl everyone wanted, Gabriella ignored the cockiness in his voice, although she did find it attractive in him.

As they walked, Troy continually kept walking into Gabriella's side, making her annoyed. "Troy," she whined, "Stop."

"Make me," he said with a cocky smile playing on his lips.

"I will, I'll beat your ass."

"I'd like to see that," he said.

Gabriella then took her History book he was carrying and threw it on the ground, pushing him to the ground. She attempted to tickle his muscular body, and failed in attempts. Troy then took control and began to quickly to tickle her sides, letting her laughter fill his ears. She smiled widely as the sound continued to leave her mouth, he would keep the joyous sound coming if his life depended on it.

"You sure beat my ass," he said as he rolled on his back, catching his breath.

"That was so unfair, Troy. That should be...illegal or something," Gabriella said as she tried to catch her breath too.

"How is that unfair?" He said, as he turned onto his side, starring at her. Watching her smile, making himself grow a large smile.

"Cause...you're big, strong and tall. That should be illegal."

Troy laughed at his girlfriend. "Whatever," he side, leaning in to kiss her lips gently.

Gabriella smiled in response.

"Look. Um, I leave in like three weeks for the camp and I wanted to tell you-"

"What camp?" She asked.

"The sports camp I told you about last week."

"Oh." She said disappointingly. "How long will you be gone again?"

"Four weeks," he said sadly.

"Oh," she said again.

"I wanted to tell you this before I lost my chance," he said quietly, as if someone could be ease dropping on their personal conversation they were having together.

"What is that?" She said, biting her bottom lip. She was growing excited but she had no idea why. She could feel herself fluttering, the butterflies present again, as they always were when she was with her love.

"I, Um. It's that. Just." Troy said, stuttering, not sure how to say what he wanted.

"Troy," Gabriella said, brushing the hair from his eyes, "Just say whatever you want. I am all ears," she smiled.

"I wanted to say," he paused, looking deep into her eyes. He knew she would feel the same way, but there was still the possibility he wouldn't feel the same way, right? But he hoped and prayed she would. This was the moment he had been savoring for as long as he could remember, when he told the girl of his dreams his deep feelings for her. "I love you." He pushed out through his lips.

He looked at her, her face stayed still, the fluids in her eyes exploding. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one. He sat in silence waiting for her answer, hoping she would soon say something back to her.

"Brie?" He asked to make sure she heard him.

"I love you, too," she whispered in response.

"You do?" He asked in disbelief. "Cause if you don't that's...okay? Well I'd feel like shit if you didn't eventually and said you hated me but-"

"Troy," she said, pushing her index finger to his lips, making him stop his rambling. "I love you," she said, giggling.

"I love you," he said in response.

"You're cute and I love you," she said with a smile, slowly moving her body to his.

"You're beautiful and I love you," he said in return, as he pulled her waist to him.

Gabriella rested her right leg on his, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his sandy brown hairs. He played with the seam of her shirt, he knew he was still in public-laying on the grass with his lover, but it didn't stop him from wanting to touch her baby soft skin.

"I love you. I love your eyes, your smile, your presence. I love you," she said as she leaned into his lips gently.

"I love your eyes, your laugh, your nose, your scent, your hair, your gorgeous smile. Most of all, I just love you," Troy said truthfully. "I'm in love with you, Gabriella Anne Montez."

Gabriella smiled, genuinely, savoring the moment. She looked into his bright blue eyes, seeing the love he had was real, it was all she ever wanted. Someone to share the love with, and she had it. She had love the with man of her dreams. He was exactly what she always wanted.

Tan, perfectly sculpted abs, amazing smile, incredible laugh. He had hypnotic eyes that made her knees weak. He had the best personality she had ever endured from anyone. He was caring, sweet, romantic in his own way, fun. He was also cocky, hilarious, his touch left her with wanting more. It was her dream romance with the best man ever.

"I'm in love with you, Troy Jayden Bolton." She said, leaning into his lips, massaging his with hers.

They both dared not to break the trance that the other was leaving on their lips. Troy began to run his hands up and down her back, sending shivers throughout her entire body. Gabriella continued to play with his small hairs, soft and taking in the coconut scent from the shampoo he had. She was so in love with the boy, she never thought she would find him. Lucky for her, she did while running and tripping over him. She wouldn't haven't of had it any other way.

After time of laying on the ground in each others arms, they couple continued their walk to her house as the blazing heat touched their skin. Troy in his tanned boys shorts and leather sandals, eventually took off his navy blue tee, carrying it along with her book.

"Troy," Gabriella whined.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"That is not fair," she said.

Troy let out a chuckle. "Why not?"

"First cause I can't just take off my shirt for the world to see," she said.

"Well you could, I certainly wouldn't mind," Troy said shortly, earning himself a hurt but loving glare from his love. "Sorry, babe," he said pulling her into to kiss to her locks, then letting her go.

"And second, you are just too hot too not touch in front of everyone," Gabriella pouted.

"You want a piece of these fine abs, don't ya?" Troy said, cockily.

"Of course, it's unfair that I can't right now. We are in public then we have to study," She continued pouting.

"Well, we don't HAVE to study...do we?" Troy asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd change your mind."

"No, no. No, no." She sang.

"I tried."

Gabriella nodded, then closing the gap between the too, wrapping her left arm around his torso, he wrapping his free right around her shoulders. Gabriella felt his soft skin with her small fingers, wanting to touch more but was keeping coming back to the thought they were still walking in public together. It wouldn't be a nice sight for her neighbors to see, nor respectful. Although Troy didn't have any problem with the thought, she refused to let him have his way though.

As they reached her house, Troy grabbed the free basketball that was laying in her lawn, dribbling and shooting toward her tall neat. He continued his own game as Gabriella sat on the grass, studying her History book-once in a while quizzing Troy and his knowledge of History. He would answer correctly and Gabriella wouldn't bother him, until she would find a topic that she would think he didn't know. Eventually after hearing he knew every answer she grew skeptical.

"I thought you weren't good at this class?" She asked.

"I lied," he said with a sly grin.

"Troy!" She yelled, trotting over to him taking the ball.

"Well I knew you would ditch Alex, if you had to study with me if you knew I sucked ass in History. I needed to be with you." He said honestly.

"Yeah well, in that case I will beat you at your own game!" She said, dribbling and shooting the ball to the neat, missing completely.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"N-no. I'm not good at basketball, but this is more fun than studying."

"I could have told you that, genius." Troy said with a laugh.

The couple continued playing their own game, taking turns shooting. Eventually the it turned into a real game, with Troy defeating her. Gabriella would complain how the game was not fair due to he was a superstar at the sport and she only knew how to shoot and dribble. Troy being cocky just said she would have to "deal with it."

As they went on with their game, Gabriella began to get more into the rhythm. She would attempt to block the shoots, but being as short as she was, she failed miserably. She then gave Troy the ball once more, as he dribbled she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist causing him to drop the ball.

"Hey," he complained. "This is a foul, you know?"

"To me, this is cuddling," she said, smiling and looking up to him.

"You cheater," he said, bending to her level, sharing a kiss.

The couple stood together, watching the sun fall down through the sky, also watching the stars start appearing through the now dark sky. Gabriella pulled herself closer into the hug they were sharing, Troy gripped his arms around her more tightly without ensuing pain for her. Gabriella, drew figures on his dark skin, taking in the scent of cologne that he was wearing. She closed her eyes, taking in more and remembering the moment. Today had been the best day in a while for her, even though she had taken showers and shared countless kisses and touches with him. Today he had told her he was in love with her, she had told him too. This was the most wonderful she had ever had. It was her fairytale.

"Troy?" She asked after moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"About your camp..is there. Are there. Are...girls? Do girls attend?" She asked, scared of the answer she knew there would happen.

"Yeah. There are."

"Make sure they know if they lay a finger on you, I will personally beat their ass. Okay?" She said, looking up to him again.

"You better believe I will." He said with a smile.

Troy lifted her small body up in the air, spinning her around in a circle as the temperature outside slowly decreased, although it didn't effect either. It was still too hot for Troy to put his shirt on, though Gabriella certainly did not have a problem with it.

"Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Troy?" She asked in response.

"I love you," he said, proudly.

Gabriella smiled largely. "I love you, too."

"I love you," he said again. Laughing at how many times he had said it during the day.

"I love you." Gabriella said, standing on her toes pressing her lips to his thin ones.

"You make me happy," Troy said.

* * *

**P.S I love you. haha, I love that movie and I watched it the other day. Now that is something that makes me cry. But anyways, I think you get the point of them loving each other. Three chapters to be done, woo. Tap dat...all on the floo. (yes I know the correct work is 'smack' and not tap, close enough lol). No really, tap that green button right here please.**


End file.
